Jambozi(Lone Tark)
by TarkatanHorde
Summary: Takes place during the original timeline, after Shao khan death. The son of Baraka and Mileena, Millikan sets out on his own to venture outworld. Along the way he makes friends and enemies. M/F, M/F
1. Prologue

Lone Tark Prologue

Prolouge

The ritual of blood for tarkatans is a coming of age ceremony for the young. More like a rite of passage considering what takes place. Prepubescent Tarkatans having to fight each other to prove they have what it takes to be a true tarkata. The elders choosing who will fight who. It all seems normal until the reality of the situation sets in the young tarkatans soul. This was their first real fight, no more sparring, no more muzzles and arm guards. This was going to be a true fight, a fight to the death.

True to its name being the Blood ritual, you have to cover your chest in the blood of your dead opponent. It was barbaric and brutal, having the young fight to the death was sick. This is Outworld and the rules, morals were different here. You have to fight to survive in Outworld, and the Tarkata made sure the next generation were prepared for the life ahead. Tarkatans were bred to fight, bred to become warriors.

This time the ritual was taking place in the cellar of Shao Khan palace. A small circle pit with steel gates to keep anyone from interfering. Sometimes the Emperor himself would be a spectator, taking delight in seeing the young tarkata tear at each other like blood thirsty beasts. This time, he wasn't here and the commander Baraka was slightly grateful for that. Not that he would really care about the emperor being there. He just wanted to really focus on the young, his offspring. His own flesh and blood were going through the ritual this time around. A total of 12 young tarks ranging from age 13 to 15 were participating. 3 of them were Baraka very own, each had a different mother. One who was birthed by the emperor own daughter Mileena.

A fourteen year old Millikan stood with four other tarks his age, awaiting their turn to participate in the ritual. Two of the tarks were his half-brothers Timan and Abasi. Both of them were older then Millikan by a few months. Though age did not matter when it came to fighting, it was all about skill and heart. Watching the two other tarks fighting right now, Millikan could already see how it was going to end. Two open swipes and a duck followed by a stab to the abdomen. The defeated sound of the tark taking his dying breath as he was kicked off his opponent's arm-blade.

"You scared?" Abasi, the oldest of Baraka sons nudged Millikan shoulder with a chuckle. The younger tark just looked over at his brother, he didn't find anything amusing about this at all. Besides he just watched one his good friends get killed right in front of him. He couldn't deny the fact that he was scared, who wouldn't be scared. He barely just started in life and now he was about to be thrown into a pit with another tark, possibly his own brother to fight for his life. Fight for your right as a true tarkatan warrior. And watching the victor dig into the open wound of the his friend and smear his blood over his chest before standing tall and raising his arms high as the crowd of older tarkata crowded around them roared in victory. "You are scared."

"Silence Abasi, save the chat after your fight." The loud commanding voice of Baraka made them all jump. They didn't bother looking behind them, knowing their father was standing over them. "Millikan you are next." He patted his shoulder as a bit of encouragement and shoved him forward. Millikan took a deep breath before stepping into the pit circle. Watching one of the old tarks drag off the dead one, leaving behind a trail of blood.

 _Just breath, relax. Focus…Focus_

He looked around the crowd before looking at the other young tarks, wondering which one will be his opponent. Hoping it wouldn't be one of his brothers because that would just be…sad really. No matter how many times his father had told him how he had killed his own brother in the ritual.

"Timan." Baraka nodded. Millikan felt his heart clench at the thought of having to kill his sibling. Why did it have to be Timan, why couldn't it be one of the other two? So many whys where running through his mind as he stared at his brother who stepped into the pit with him. They faced each other now, both of them with somewhat worried expressions on their face. They looked like mirror images standing across from each other. Wearing the standard grey training tunic and pants. The only difference being Millikan had a bit of scruffy hair growing on the right side of his head. Something Baraka had told him to shave off on the regular basis.

"Leave behind everything you know, put aside your feelings and say your farewells." Those were Baraka words to his youngest sons as he gave the order for them to shut the gate. Both of them looked towards the gate as it closed…that's it.

"Do we really have to kill each other?" Millikan looked at Timan who was already taking his fighting stance, arm-blades already extended. Of course, Timan was always ready for a fight. Just like Baraka in a way when it came to kombat, this was no time for words.

"Your blades Mill, I won't attack you without them" Timan stated. Millikan balled his fist, his arm-blades unsheathed at full length. He crossed both arms over his chest and bowed, Timan doing the same. Millikan lost a brother that day and that was only the beginning.

2


	2. Chapter 1

Lone Tark 1

!

13 Years Later

Emperor Shao Khan ruled Outworld with an iron fist. Anyone who opposed his rule would basically be burying themselves. As the years went on Shao's Rule has went uncontested, no one was able to dethrone the ruthless Ruler. All his opponents had perished with little effort and all his enemies were smart enough to just flee. When Shao felt like a threat didn't need his attention, he would just send his lackeys to deal with the problem. And as history would have it, every ruler will meet his end. And Shao Khan was no exception to that.

The news of Shao Khan Assassination had spread through Outworld like wildfire. Of course the news didn't reach Commander Baraka who was having a hard time with the task that was given to him. It was supposed to be a simple take over, terrorize the people of Lei Chen until their leader gave in and followed Shao demands. The tarkatans did not expect to run into an obstacle upon their arrival to the city. A large fleet of Seidan soldiers blocked off the outer walls of the city, preventing the horde of tarkata from entering.

Baraka had to order his men to hold off for a moment, to assess the situation. Setting up camp in the northern woods outside of the city. It was his first time encountering the Seidan soldiers, natives of Orderrealm. The scouts he sent ahead of time never reported anything of the sort. Which means the Seidan's must have arrived earlier today and the people of Lei Chen were safe…for now.

"Do we send for reinforcements?" Abasi asked. Now Twenty-eight years old, an almost exact look alike of his father Baraka. Except he was an elite tarkata, the ones that grew to be almost 7 feet tall. His armor colors were all red and black, unlike the usual tarkata armor the others wore. He also wore a necklace that had an assortment of teeth that ranged from human to shokan, all of them from opponents he has killed in combat. A true tarkatan warrior that fought his way to second in command and Baraka couldn't be more proud of his eldest son.

"No, we do not send anything to the emperor." Baraka looked to the sky, it was going to be night soon and his men were getting restless. A direct attack now would prove useless and Baraka did not like waiting on reinforcements. "It's obvious that they prepared themselves for a fight or else they wouldn't have called for outside help."

"Let's set fire to the city." Another tarkatan says. Baraka just waved him off before saying.

"This is no village that can easily be burned down with torches." He looked over at Abasi before looking around at the others standing around him. "Where's Millikan?" he asked looking back at Abasi who shrugged. "Find him, now!"

"Yes father." Abasi bowed and quickly walked off in search of his brother.

"One hundred and twenty four soldiers…odd number of troops." Millikan was convening with a scout that he sent himself. Not that the scouts his father sent were any good, he just preferred to send one that he trained himself. "And you said they were covered in armor, from head to toe?"

"Most of them wore helmets, the armor is something I never seen before. It almost looks useless…the colors are bright and easily breakable." The scout replied. Millikan shook his head before snickering. He could hear Abasi heavy footsteps in the grass, never one for stealth. "They have spears as well."

"That's all I need to know, _Asante_ Chuma." Millikan turned around to face his brother. Unlike Abasi, Millikan stopped growing at 6"5 which was sort of in the middle of the regular and elite tarkata. There was no denying the fact that all the male tarkata looked alike, facial wise. The brothers could almost pass as twins if it wasn't for the height difference. And Millikan having a bit more muscle then his older sibling. Another distinguishable feature that Millikan had was his half head of hair. Despite his father protest, Millikan decided to keep his hair. Letting it grow out for almost a year and a half, it had grown just several inches pass his shoulders. To keep it from getting tangled, Mileena his own mother had taken it upon herself to do his hair. She braided his hair which ended up becoming dreadlocks, something Millikan ended up liking in the end. It also made some of the other male tarkata jealous because it was a well-known fact that male tarkata were born hairless. Baraka just hated it but he couldn't do anything about it without Mileena coddling him.

Other than the hair, Millikan wore the traditional tarkatan soldier uniform. Grey chest armor and black pants. Sometimes he would wear dark purple pants and a black chest armor. The only thing Baraka didn't complain about was the earring in his left ear, jewelry was ok with tarkatans as long as it didn't get in the way. Millikan was definitely the unique looking tarkatan of the horde.

"Let me guess, father wants to see me?" Millikan already knew the answer to the question but asked anyway.

"I told him we should call for reinforcements but you know how that goes." Abasi scoffed looking at the other tarkata standing about. "What do you think, since you always like to read instead of training? Have you read anything about them?"

"Yet I still kick your ass brother." Millikan steps back as Abasi tried to shove him. "I do remember reading something about order realm but that…was dated centuries ago. And from what Chuma has told me, they don't sound like the ones I read about." Still that wouldn't change the fact that their father would most likely send them to fight. "I think our best bet is to attack at night, just as the sun goes down."

"An ambush then." Abasi almost sounded excited about the idea. Millikan just shrugs and nods towards the direction of their father who seemed too got tired of waiting for them to come back.

"I see you two have a plan." Baraka walked over to his sons and stood between them.

"Millikan says we should attack at night." Abasi pointed out. Baraka tilted his head in thought before he nods.

"Then I suppose you will be leading the attack then Abasi."

"I be honored." Abasi crossed his left arm over his chest and bowed. Millikan just frowned before looking to the ground.

"Millikan you will lead the rear, take out the leftovers." Baraka noticed Millikan looking to the ground. "Head up boy."

"It was my idea, I should lead."

"You lead when I deem you are ready to lead." Baraka patted his shoulder. "Your day will come, now get your men ready. We have a couple hours before the sunset."

"Yes father." Millikan knew this was the end of that discussion. Just bows his head and walks off. 10 years of participating in raids and battles, Millikan was always left in the rear while Abasi took the lead. Baraka would always make Millikan plan the attacks and make Abasi execute them. When will it be Millikan turn to lead? Though Millikan had the feeling his mother had something to with it. Now was not the time to think about leading, Millikan had job to do.

The night hadn't come fast enough for Abasi, who was itching for a fight. Walking ahead of the horde as he trudged across the grass field that separated him and the unsuspecting guardsmen. It seemed some of the guardsmen had went into the city, only leaving around twenty outside of the gate. Easy pickings, Abasi thought as he gave the signal to attack.

"TARKATA!" One of the guardsmen shouted out as soon as they got near. The sound of metal hitting metal, snarls and growls. The guards seemed to be outnumbered by the horde, which seemed to grow as more tarkata entered the fray. Baraka and Millikan was watching from a distance with the rest of the horde. Seeing Abasi and his men take out the Seidan's with a bit of trouble as they tried to fight back with their long spears. They were definitely caught off guard as the tarkata used the darkness of the night was to their advantage.

Millikan was wondering where the rest of the Seidan's were. The gates should have opened by now? Looking up at the top of the wall he noticed several figures standing there with bows aimed downward. Millikan reached over and smacked Baraka shoulder making the elder tark snarl at him.

"What?" Baraka looked in to where Millikan was pointing and noticed the seidan on the wall. Shooting off arrows at the tarkata down below, each arrow impaling the heads of unsuspecting tarks. "GURA!" Baraka roared out and the rest of the tarkatan horde ran out to the battle field.

"Guard me while I get to the wall." Millikan says as he ran around the field. Three tarks following after him. He managed to make it to the wall without being attacked by the Seidan's below. And it seemed the ones on the wall were unaware of his presence as well. The wall was made of stone, the edges were hollow enough for him to grab onto as he scaled the wall. He reached the top without being noticed, making sure to look over the side. Eyes widened as he spotted a giant fleet of seidans on the other side. Looked like a swarm of humanoid beetles standing side by side.

 _That's more then 124, Chuma_

Of course his scout wouldn't be able to count them all seeing as he told him to look at the ones outside of the gate. This was going to be a problem in the long run. He needed to get to his father and tell him about the others. First he needed to take out the archers on the wall. Climbing onto the wall, Millikan extends his left arm-blade and disappears in puff of dark purple smoke. He appears behind the closest Seidan and slices off his head in a swift swipe of his blade. The other archers on the wall noticed there comrade body fall over the wall and aimed there arrows at Millikan.

Millikan teleports just as a wave of arrows flies right through the smoke he left in his path. One by one Millikan was stabbing and slicing off the heads of the archers with ease. There were a total of ten and all of them had fallen over except one that dropped his bow and jumped down to the other side. Millikan stood on the wall and looked over to the battle field, seeing the horde getting the upper hand once more. His brother had an arrow in his shoulder but that did not slow him down as he was knocking back their opponents spear and stabbing them.

The wall rumbled beneath Millikan making him crouch down to steady himself. The gate opened up and the fleet of Seidan soldiers came flooding onto the battle field. Now they were evenly matched in numbers…so much for having the advantage. Extending his other arm-blade, Millikan jumps down off the wall and lands on one the seidan shoulders, his body folding backwards with a loud snap of the spine. He ducked as the sharp of end a spear went pass his head. Glaring at the owner of the weapon with a snarl before jumping forward with a hard kick to the Seidan abdomen knocking him back.

Before the Seidan could catch his balance, Millikan grabs hold of the spear and pulls it towards him. The Seidan stumbled forward and was met with a hard fist to the face. His helmet made a loud ding, his head lurching back so far that his neck snapped, killing him on the spot. Millikan throws the spear to the side and went onto to the next soldier, taking him out as well. He was cutting through the soldiers, trying to find his father or brother on the field. There was so much going on in the battle that he didn't have time to actually look as he fought off the Seidan's.

The tarkata were starting to dwindle in numbers and Millikan wasn't sure if they were going to be able to get out of this battle alive. The sound of his kin roaring in defeat caught his attention. Millikan looks to his left to see a soldier lopping off the heads of tarkata with a naginata. The way he moved, so fluent and precise showed he was no stranger to battle. He was slightly taller than the others and he had two red flags on his back with symbols on them. Millikan could only assume that was the seidan commander. Take out the commander, there would be a possibility that the soldiers would retreat.

Millikan ran towards the flagged seidan just as he cut off another tarks head. Millikan waited til the seidan swung his weapon and teleports out of sight. He appears behind him with his left arm raised, ready to cut the seidan down. It wasn't as simple as the seidan seem to sense him coming and side flipped out of the way. Millikan ended up stabbing the dirt, head snapping to the right as he growled. He quickly pulled his arm-blade out of the dirt and jumped back to his feet. The seidan seemed to be eyeing him now, though he couldn't tell due to the helmet he wore. The only indication was the slight tilt of his head and the way he twirled his naginata around before shoving the end into the ground.

" _Kusimama_." Millikan called out, stopping two tarkata from attacking the flagged seidan. "I got this one." He waved them off. The tarkata just looked at each other before running off to fight the other soldiers. The flagged seidan removes his hand from his weapon and reaches up to remove his helmet, dropping it the ground below. Millikan squinted as he took a good look at the seidan face. He looked human except his eyes were all white, just like his unkempt shoulder length hair.

"Are you the leader of this army?" the man spoke, his voice loud and direct.

"I am the Son of Commander Baraka." Millikan replied. "And you are?"

"Commander Hotaru of the seidan guard. You seem to be different than the other tarkata. And if you have any sense you will go tell your father to call off his men and go back to which you came from."

Millikan looked around the battlefield, the Seidan's and the other tarkata were evenly matched. He looks at Hotaru with a grimace before extending his arm-blades. Running to his father to tell him that would just bring shame. The corner of Hotaru lip twitched as he quickly grabs hold of his weapon, so much for being different. At least he gets a challenge out of this, he was starting to get bored of killing the tarkata so easily.

Millikan was the first to strike, rushing forward. Hotaru twirled his naginata once before swinging it to the left, aiming for Millikan head. Millikan ducks and swipes his right arm blade across Hotaru chest plate, the tip of his blade connecting with the armor causing it to spark. Hotaru manage to pull back just as the blade pass his chin. Grunting as he smacked the back of Millikan head with the middle part of his weapon. Stumbling forward from the blow to the head, Millikan growled as Hotaru brings up his right knee and connects with his nose knocking him back up.

"Agh." Millikan steps back and reaches up to touch his nose. He looks at his hand to see blood, a busted bloody nose. He looked at Hotaru who seemed to be waiting for his next move. Holding his weapon behind him, the long blade pointed to the ground. Millikan let out a roar as rushed towards Hotaru but this time he slides and goes for a leg sweep. Hotaru easily hops over the leg and counters with a sharp kick to Millikan chest.

Millikan took the blow and counters with a backwards swipe of his right arm-blade. The pained hiss was a rewarding sound to Millikan as he saw Hotaru jump back. Standing up straight, he noticed the fresh blood on the tip of his right arm-blade. Looking at Hotaru to see a fresh graze across his mid-section, a clean cut right through the spandex. Now it was Hotaru turn to go for the attack and this had caught him completely off guard.

Hotaru slid towards him, a trail of hot lava left near his feet. Millikan jumped to the left as Hotaru tried to jab the end of his spear into Millikan mid-section. There was no time to contemplate what just happened as Millikan had to jump back as Hotaru swung his naginata at him.

"Shit." Millikan hissed as the sharp end of the naginata cut clean across his tunic, slightly nicking his abdomen. Snapping his teeth, Millikan retracted his arm-blades and grabs hold of the wooden part of the naginata and pulls it toward him. He leans back and head-butts Hotaru but it seemed the seidan had a tough skull because his grip was still tight on his weapon. Millikan decides to use his teeth, snapping at Hotaru face, inches from biting his nose.

Hotaru lets go with his right hand and grabs hold of the right side of Millikan face.

"…Ah…AAHHHHH" Millikan roar could be heard for miles. The right side of Millikan face felt like it had suddenly caught fire. He roared in pain and throws a left hook at Hotaru knocking him back. Millikan stumbles back, and teleports away from Hotaru. He ended up standing just a few feet away and runs off, heading towards the woods.

"Millikan." The sound of his father calling after him was ignored. The burning pain on the side of his face was too much, it was the worst feeling ever and it felt like his face was starting to melt. He needed some water, something to ease the pain. He was stumbling across the battle field, dodging and knocking back any soldiers that came near him. He could hear his father calling for a retreat. Yes, this was not a battle they could win today.

5


	3. Chapter 2

2

"Move." Baraka was literally shoving pass the tarks surrounding Millikan. The battle with the seidan didn't go as planned and Baraka was forced to call a retreat when he noticed half of his men were dead. Seeing his son flee from the battle just topped the cake. There was a mix of anger and worry dwelling inside of Baraka as he tried to see what was wrong with his son. "Let me see." He knelt down on one knee and grabs hold of Millikan right hand that covered the rag covering his fresh burn wound. Taking the bottom edge of the rag between his thumb and fore finger, Baraka slowly peeled back the rag.

" _Kituo_!" Millikan hissed out shoving his father's hand away. Baraka had seen part of the burn that covered the right side of his face. A bright red and white mark right above his upper teeth, the flesh was starting to heal but it was going to take a whole day for it to completely heal. "I'll be fine."

"You are a _fala._ boy." Baraka stood up. "What were you trying to prove out there?"

"I don't know. I thought I could take the commander out."

"You thought wrong. You were supposed to find me but instead you decide to take things into your own hands and end up getting your ass handed to you. I saw what happened, you were lucky to get away with just a busted nose and a burn." Baraka shook his head, snarling. He was getting to old for this.

" _Kiongozi!_ " Chuma approaches Baraka who nods, showing he was listening. "52 are dead, 68 are wounded. I couldn't get to the rest of them are in peices."

"You know what to do Chuma, _Gura."_ Baraka waved him off. Chuma glances down at Millikan then walks away to tend to the wounded. Baraka sighed and sits down on the grass beside his son.

"Where's Abasi?" Millikan asked, not wanting to just lay there in silence.

"He's taking care of the dead. Unlike you he got out with only a few minor scrapes and bruises."

"That's more than me." Millikan hissed as the right side of his face pulsed in pain. He was going be feeling the burn for days even after it fully heals. This was going to be a painful reminder for him and he knew his brother was going to rub this in his face. They were lucky the seidan's didn't come after them when they retreated into the woods or else there would have been more dead tark than wounded. "Now what?"

"I go back to Shao khan and take my punishment." Baraka deadpanned. He was looking ahead at nothing, his thoughts running as he thought of the many ways Shao would punish or most likely kill him for this failure.

"Father, why don't we just go somewhere else? Away from shao khan, take ma…"

" _Kimya_ Millikan…we already discussed this before. Several times in fact." Baraka cut him off. Not bothering to look at Millikan. "Talk like that will get you killed boy. So you best keep your maw shut." There was no room for interruption as the sound of hooves rushing in their direction caught their attention. Baraka jumped to his feet and looked in the direction of the sound. A lightly armored centaur entered the tarkata camp, his head turning left and right as he searched for Baraka.

"What is it?" Baraka walked up the centaur, looking like a child approaching a giant.

"I bring news. The emperor has been assassinated." The centaur got right to the point, no time for formalities. The last word was like a switch as the whole camp fell silent. The centaur looked around as tarkata started staring back at him. No doubt they heard him loud in clear through pained growls and snarls that filled the air.

"Are you sure?" Baraka questioned, not believing it for a second.

"I saw the bloody helmet of Shao Khan with my own eyes Baraka. The emperor is dead, his killer is unknown for now." His front legs stomped the dirt below as if emphasizing his words.

"What happened to…" Millikan sat up suddenly, ignoring the pain. Baraka raised his left hand to silence him.

"The others? Mileena and the other generals?" Baraka knew what his son was going to say.

"Kitana and her comrades has somehow escaped. The rest of your tarkatan horde have fled to the wastelands. As for Mileena and the rest of the general's whereabouts…unknown. That is all I can tell you."

" _Asante_. I appreciate you coming all the way out here to tell me this." Baraka bowed his head and the centaur nods in return. He took a few steps back and turns around, running back into the direction he came from. The tarkatan started to get loud with grumbled whispers of what was going to happen next. Baraka crossed his arms and stared down at the ground, thinking about his next move. With Shao Kahn dead, _if it was actually true._ The tarkata had no master to serve, they were free.

Millikan was only thinking about one thing, his mother. Where did she go and was she even alive for that matter? Biting back the pain, he pushed himself off the ground and stood up. He needed to find his mother. As if Baraka was reading Millikan mind, the elder tarkata reached out and grabs him by the shoulder.

"I have to go back there and find her." The rag that was covering the right side of his face had slipped off showing the red hand print that was left behind. His eyelid was slightly blistered, preventing him from opening it.

"And risk getting killed by the same person who killed shao khan. Save yourself the disappointment boy." Baraka kept his hold on Millikan shoulder. "Will find her in due time. For now we have to recover and regroup with the rest of the horde in the wastelands."

" _Hakuna._ " Millikan grabs his father arm and yanked it off his shoulder. "You will recover and regroup with the horde. I am going back to the fortress to find her. I don't care if the assassin is still there. I will not just wait for your command to go look for her. The longer we wait the higher the possibility that she could be dead."

"And what if she is already dead, boy. What if you return to the fortress only to find the rotting corpse of your mother? Then what?"

"Don't talk about her like that."

"You said it yourself boy, she could already be dead. Use that brain of yours Millikan. You were always the smart one, so think before you act." Baraka growled out. Millikan glared at his father, huffing through clenched teeth as he let the words sink in. "She wouldn't want you to go back there. She will find a way back to you, a mother always comes back for their young." With that, Baraka walks away leaving Millikan alone with his thoughts. His son was smart, he would figure it out.

Millikan watched his father walk over to one of the nearby tents, most likely going to rest before the sun rise. Snapping his teeth in irritation, Millikan set off to find his brother Abasi. It didn't take him long to find the 7 foot tarkatan who was currently tossing dead tarks into a large bonfire a half a mile from the camp. In a wide open area of the woods. Chuma and another tark was standing nearby, counting the bodies as they got tossed into the fire.

"He is a stubborn old tark." Abasi snickered as he grabs hold of a severed leg and tosses it into the fire. Millikan looks at the pile of bodies and decides to help. He grabs a severed torso and throws it into the fire. "You're going to the fortress aren't you?"

"I'm not sure." Millikan steps back as Abasi grabs a whole body and tosses it into the fire. The smell of burning flesh was thick in the air around them. "He is right, she could be dead."

"He's also right about you being the smart one." Abasi huffed, grabbing another body. "So, what are you going to do?" he tossed the body into the fire and noticed only a few severed parts were left in the pile.

"I don't know _…_ I really don't know." Millikan stared at the fire, the bodies burning away as it grew. He felt something touch the top of his head, looking over at Abasi patting his head.

"There is no emperor for father to serve. He will most likely lead us back to the wastelands until he finds another ruler." Abasi removed his hand and grabbed the remaining body parts. "I don't care what happens, I just want to fight."

"Don't you ever get tired?"

"Of fighting… _hakuna ndugu._ " Abasi almost sounded offended. "It's in our blood Millikan, we are born to fight and die a true warriors death."

"No…that's not I was saying." Millikan shook his head. "I mean don't you get tired of serving others. Obeying commands like lapdog."

"You lost me."

"Of course." Millikan sighed. "I can't stay here Abasi. I have to leave."

"You want to leave the horde. You want to become… _Jambazi_?"

"Yes. And I know what happens when I leave the horde. I lose my rank. And if I want to come back I have to fight to get back in." Millikan shrugged. "I always wanted to go out there and see the rest of Outworld. Possibly other realms as well. So if I become _Jambazi,_ so be it." He stared at his brother, waiting for his response. Abasi was quiet as he looked down at Millikan with a blank expression. He turned his head to look over at the fire then back at Millikan.

"You sure about that?"

"Will you join me?"

Another moment of silence from Abasi. The fire was starting to die down some as most of the bodies slowly turned to ash. With the click of his teeth, Abasi patted Millikan shoulder.

"I will make sure father is distracted. You got one hour to gather whatever you need and leave. _Bahati nzuri Ndugu."_ Abasi patted Millikan on the top of the head. Turning on his heel and walking off to his father tent. Millikan sighed, at least he had an hour to prepare.

"Chuma?" Millikan turned around to see Chuma standing not too far away, dozing off on a tree stump. He blinked as Millikan called his name and immediately stood to his feet as Millikan walked towards him. "I'm leaving the horde, will you join me?"

" _Ndio_ Millikan. We are _ndugu_ to the end." Chuma nodded.

"Good, I need you to go around a gather as many as possible. We set out in an hour and not a minute late. Understood?"

" _Ndio."_

"ABASI!" an enraged Baraka roared out as he paced back in forth. Abasi kneeling before him with his head to the low as he listened to his father rant on in their native tongue about how he allowed Millikan departure. "How could you allow this to happen? Did you forget your oath?"

"No I did not forget my oath to Mileena."

"Then why is he gone?" Baraka stopped his pacing to glare at him." Why is your brother gone along with 12 of my men?"

"They must have slipped away when I was sleeping." Abasi raised his head to look at Baraka. " _Sikitika papa_." He lowered his head once more, not wanting to look his father in the eyes.

" _Sikitika_ , that's all you have to say." Baraka took a step forward and grabs Abasi by the chin in tight grip, lifting his head up. "You better hope we find him before Mileena finds us. Because of she does find us and doesn't see her son, she will have your head and there is nothing I can do to stop that."

Author note: Thanks for reading, Reviews are appreciated.


	4. Chapter 3

3

"Without my father's portal amulet, we are going to take the long way back." Millikan grumbled as he walked through another thick brush. A day in a half had passed and they had been walking through the Lei Chen mountains non-stop. Millikan wanted to get far away from his father as possible, hoping the old tark didn't send anyone after him. He told his group to take off their tunics a couple miles away from the camp, burning the pile of shirts to cover their tracks. Because tarks have a hard time tracking scents that had a burning smell lingering with it.

"There's a small village southwest of here, just at the bottom of the mountain." Chuma was right behind Millikan, carrying a map in his left hand. Millikan nods and looks around before heading right. The mountains of Lei Chen were steep and one could easily get lost if they had no sense of direction. Lucky for Millikan, Chuma was one of the best navigator around besides himself. "So we are going back to the fortress?"

"Yes." Millikan replied, keeping his sight on the path ahead. It was going to get dark soon and they had to find a place to camp soon. Or else Millikan and a few other tarkata were going to be carrying around sleeping tarkata on their hike.

"I'm hungry." A tarkata carrying a large satchel on his back growled out.

"I guess we can go find something to eat then…Chuma scout the area, find somewhere we can set camp." Millikan ordered. Chuma hands Millikan the map and runs ahead of him. A few minutes later and Chuma returns, motioning for the group to follow him. Chuma manage to find a cave about a half mile south from their location. And as if the elder gods themselves were watching over them, there was a small stream just a few feet away from the mouth of the cave. "Chuma and…Jabari, will go hunt. The rest of you stay back in the cave."

Finding animals in the mountains shouldn't be that hard. All you had to do was follow a fresh scent, whether it be fur or urine. Lucky for the tarks they managed to track down a herd of mountain rams grazing on some wild berries a few miles north of the cave. Catching the rams was the tricky part. Rams were fast and dangerous if you weren't careful. One wrong move and you get rammed in the gut by and angry male Ram protecting its herd. Millikan caught the biggest one of the herd, having a bit of difficulty taking it down as it tried to buck and kick him away. One good bite to the throat and the ram was good as dead. Chuma and Jabari caught their own ram, smaller then Millikan but still enough to feed three hungry maws.

"Think we should try and catch some more?" Jabari asked as he threw the ram over his shoulder.

"Nope, this should be enough for now. I don't want to stick in the same area to long." Millikan hauled his ram over his left shoulder and walked back to the cave where the other tarks were waiting. "Ah, you know the rules." Millikan held up his right hand to keep the other tarks from coming forwards. Drool was already dripping from their teeth as he dropped the ram on the ground. They snarled and snapped their teeth but stood back anyway. Unspoken rule of the tarkatans, the hunter gets the first piece. Millikan cuts off one of the hind legs of the ram, right at above the thigh. "There." He steps away with his piece and three tarkata jumped at the ram, tearing at the meat like wolves.

Chuma and Jabari already cut their piece and left the rest for the others to feed on. Three rams would last them a good day or two, depends on how much walking they do the next day. It didn't take long for Millikan to eat his piece, the ram thigh was nothing but bone after a couple minutes. Snapping the long bone in half, Millikan drinks the small bit of marrow inside and used the broken edge to pick his teeth clean.

A loud belch echoed through the air and everyone looks at Millikan for just a split second before going back to their meal. "Everyone should bathe, get some sleep and be ready to move at dawn." Millikan walks over to the stream and kneels down by the edge. Using both hands to scoop up some water to drink. "Downstream Benzi." He called out as one of the tarks was about to jump into the stream, already naked. Benzi snarled and walks down the side of the stream and steps into the water to bathe. " _Asante_." Millikan stood up and untied the string holding up his pants, ready to pull them down until he sensed something…odd. He stared at the trees on the other side as it started to shake from some unknown gust of wind. Everyone else stopped what they were doing to look at the same spot.

Millikan took a step back as a portal suddenly appeared, dark red and purplish swirls spreading wide. He took a few more steps back and extends his left arm-blade just in case who or whatever came out the portal decides to attack on sight. The other tarkata coming near Millikan and extending their arm-blades as well. A figure comes stumbling out of the purple. A man dressed in royal purple clothing they was stained with blood, the mask on his face was torn at the bottom as well.

"Hey." Millikan retracts his arm-blade and teleports to the man side, catching him before he fell to the ground. The portal closed as second later. "Umm." This was an unexpected occurrence for Millikan. Seeing a man stumble out of a random portal was common in Outworld, but this was his first time ever witnessing it. He looks down at the man seeing he was unconscious and barely breathing. If his father was here, he would have told him to just throw the man in a ditch somewhere. But his father wasn't around to boss him so Millikan did what he thought would be the right thing to do.

He scooped the man up in his arms and teleports to the other side of the stream and heads toward the cave. The other tarks stepping out of his way as they watched him carry the man into the cave. He lays him down on his blanket and looks him over. The mask covering the man face had a few drops of blood but it didn't seem enough to cause concern. Millikan didn't want to take the man mask off unless it was necessary. He looked down at his black/purple tunic, there was long diagonal cut going across his chest. Millikan having no choice but to cut the man tunic open to see the open gash underneath it.

"Chuma, get the _misaada_." Millikan called out. Chuma entered the cave carrying a small brown box. He kneels down beside Millikan and opens the box. Inside were rolls of gauze, small bottles of herbs and medicine. Lastly a needle and thread which Millikan quickly grabbed. "Hold his shoulders down, I don't want this guy to suddenly wake up in the middle of me sewing."

"You think he will make it?" Chuma moved over to the head of the man and placed his hands firmly on his shoulders. Millikan shrugged as he prepped the needle and thread. The man still had breath so there was a possibility he would still live. "I have seen this man before…he's one of Shao assassins." Chuma mumbles as Millikan starts to sew the gash on the man's chest.

"Well Shao is dead now." Millikan snickered as he carefully sews the upper part of the gash with his left hand, using his right hand as clamp to keep the wound closed before he sows it. "Do you know his name?"

"I think it's Rain."

"Well Rain is lucky he ran into the good tarks instead of the bad ones."

"Are we the good one's Mill?"

"He be laying in a ditch instead. Alright, I think that should do for now. Besides I think he's is staring to heal on his own." Millikan places the bloody needle on a piece of gauze and puts it to the side. He checked for anymore wounds and found none, thankfully. Chuma closes the brown box and stands up. "Now we just wait for him to wake up."

"That's if he wakes up Mill. We are not sure if he will ever wake up. Are we going to leave him here in the cave at dawn?" Chuma asked. Millikan looks at Rain then up at Chuma.

"He use to work for shao and he may know a quicker way back to the fortress so he is going to be with us until he wakes or take his last breath." Millikan stood up and looks at the blood on his hands. Chuma snicker and walks out of the cave. Millikan sighed and leaves the cave, going back over to the stream to clean up.

Several hours later

A loud groan echoed throughout the cave, waking up the sleeping tarks nearby. Millikan moved from his spot in the far back of the cave, crawling over to Rain side as he stirred awake. It was still dark out and with no source of light. Rain slowly opened his eyes and looked around blindly in the darkness, thinking he had died and was in the NetherRealm.

"So he lives." Chuma sleepy voice made Rain jump. He sat up and grunts from the pain that suddenly shot through his chest.

"Whoa…I wouldn't do that." Millikan grabs hold of Rain left shoulder, trying to push him back down on the blanket.

"Wh..where am…who…ahh." Rain could barely speak, his voice sounding weak and raspy. He was in pain and slightly scared, he was hearing voices and someone pushed him back down onto the ground. "…I…can't see…"he choked out.

"Oh…yeah I keep forgetting everyone can't see in the dark." Millikan crawls back to his sleeping spot and picks up a small torch. He wasn't sure if rain could see in the dark so he made the torch just in case. He scrapped the wall of the cave, holding the torch close so it could catch the sparks. A few more scratches and the torch was finally lit, the small flame giving enough light to show Millikan face and upper body. "You go by the name Rain?"

Rain squinted as he looked at Millikan. A male tarkata with hair, that was new. "Yes...what…happened?"

"You stumbled out of a portal and I had to stich you up. Do you remember anything?" Millikan looks at Rain chest, noticing the wound had completely healed and the string have dissolved. Rain was silent as he tried to remember exactly what had happened to him.

"I was in nertherrealm. Got attacked by some Oni…I made it to a portal just as one of the Oni cut me." Rain breath hitched as he breathed the pain. The wound may have headed but the pain was going to stick for a while. "Can…I need water."

"There's a stream just outside of the cave. I can take you there." Millikan held out his right hand for rain to grab. Rain just stared at him before sitting up slowly and grabs hold of Millikan hand, pulling him close so he could wraps his arm around Millikan shoulders. Millikan wraps his arm around Rain back, careful not to grip his side to hard. They both stood up and walked out of the cave, Millikan baring most of Rain weight as he tried to walk. "Not that far." Millikan assured him as they walked over to the stream.

Rain kneeled down the water with a sigh. He made twirling motion with his right hand and a string of water sprouts out of the water into the palm of his hand into he form of a bubble. Millikan just stood next to rain, watching him drink from the bubble with slight fascination.

"The fact that your name is Rain answers any future question I have of your power over water." Millikan sat down on the ground beside Rain and sticks the bottom end of the torch into the ground. Rain just rolled his eyes as he settled onto the group, feeling much better than he did moments ago.

" _Asante_ tarkatan." Rain bows his head in Millikan direction.

"You speak tarkata?"

"I speak many languages."

"My name is Millikan by the way."

"Millikan, unique name." Rain looks down at his chest and frowns as he noticed his cut tunic. He wouldn't complain though since Millikan did save his life. "Are you some sort of hybrid?" He looks over at Millikan, able to get a better look of his features. "You look similar to someone I know…Mileena…wait are you one of Shang Tsung constructs?"

"Fuck no." Millikan retorted. "Mileena is my mother."

"And your father?"

"Baraka."

"So that explains the hair. Lucky you got some of your mother's genes..." Rain snickered. He noticed Millikan glared at him for his comment. "I mean no offense of course, just didn't know male tarkata grew hair."

"Oh they don't. All males are hairless. I just happened to grow hair on one side of my head is all." Millikan looked to the sky, noticing it was starting to lighten up. "Are you Edenian?"

"Yes…why do you ask?"

"Just curious." Millikan shrugged.

"I suppose I have to repay you for not letting me die."

"Do you know a faster way back to Shao Kahn fortress?"

"I…" Rain paused as he suddenly remembers why he was in nertherrealm. He was sent there by shao to retrieve an amulet for him. "Oh no…"

"What's wrong?"

"I was supposed to retrieve an amulet for the emperor, I can't go back now I have to." Rain stood up in a panic.

"Hey…slow down." Millikan jumped to his feet and grabs Rain shoulder. "The emperor was assassinated."

"…Shao Kahn…is dead?" Rain couldn't believe what Millikan was saying.

"Got the news yesterday. Won't know for sure until we get there right?"

"We?"

"You owe me for saving you. Repay me by taking me and men back to shao fortress." Millikan nods towards the cave. Rain looks at Millikan in thought. He looks at the ground then back at Millikan with a deep sigh.

"Yes that is true though I could have probably survived without your aid."

"Don't be an ass." Millikan growled.

"I will go with you and your men back to the fortress. Just so I can see that shao is really dead as you claim."

"Good, we move out as soon as I can wake up the others."

Author Note: Reviews are appreciated. Also the italicized words are swahili.


	5. Chapter 4

4

Just as Chuma said, there was a small village at the bottom of Lei Chen Mountains. The residents there mostly consisted of farmers and traders. People come and go through the village almost every day, either to get supplies for the hike ahead or to rest before heading to their next destination. Millikan had to make sure his tarks didn't wonder off, most likely to snatch up livestock to feed on. Like children in at a grocery store, Millikan had to bark at them to behave. Rain just kept quiet the whole time, just giving Millikan looks every now and then. Eventually the tarks had calmed down enough to the point that they just followed their leader and kept quiet.

"Where is your father by the way?" Rain asked as he picked up an apple from the fruit stand, rolling it in his hand as he tested the firmness of it.

"He's either trying to hunt me down or on his way to the wastelands." Millikan looked back to make sure his men stayed close. They kept looking everywhere, from the peasants to the roaming stray dogs. Now Millikan realized why his father preferred to go to a local place by himself, because taking the horde with you required all your attention. Making sure your men didn't get into something they shouldn't. At least Chuma and Jabari behaved and kept the others in check. The last thing Millikan needed was the tarks pillaging the village. "I didn't catch that…" Millikan looks at rain, realizing he was talking to him again.

"Did you run away, is that why there are only a few of you?" Rain asked again. He placed a couple fruits in a small satchel and pays the stand owner a couple jade koins.

"Yes. I couldn't stay with the horde anymore. I had to get away…go out on my own." Millikan noticed one of the tarks snapping at a women who walked pass. "Chuma, get him please." He called out. Chuma smacks the back of the snapping tarks head. "Makes me a _Jambazi_ now."

"A lone tarkatan." Rain walked off and Millikan follows after him. "Not really alone when you got a few of your kin with you."

"Like most tarkata who turn _Jambazi_ end up dying about 2 days later from some unfortunate circumstance. And that's because they actually went off on their own thinking they can handle it. I on the other hand know outworld isn't the type of place to be venturing on your own…"

"Especially for a tarkata?" Rain walks towards a clothes stand, looking at the selection of tunics.

"I don't know if that was an insult or a compliment?" Millikan snickered.

"A little bit of both. You were smart enough to take some with you but you are dumb for not packing enough resources…such as koin." Rain grabs a light purple tunic off the rack and places it over his shoulder.

"I only took what I thought was necessary besides I don't need much koin. We sleep outdoors and hunt our own food." Millikan looks at the tunics and noticed a black one that was his size. Rain quickly grabs the tunic and holds it against Millikan chest.

"You tarkata are so…primitive it's laughable. If you are going to travel with me at least dress decently...for starters wear a shirt. Walking around with your chest puffed out is just asking for a fight." Rain looks back at the other tarkata. "Same goes for the rest of you." He added. Millikan takes the tunic from Rain and puts it on grumbling. He grabs couple more tunics off the stand, each a different color and hands it to the other tarks. Rain digs into his Koin pouch and hands the stand owner a couple gold and silver koin. "We should stay in the village for the night and rest up. Then we can head south towards the pier and catch the dragonfly from there."

"The dragonfly?" Millikan sounded a bit hesitant. "I don't know if we can do that?"

"Why not? The dragonfly will get us to the fortress in four days unlike a ship that takes almost a week to get to the shores. Then three more days of getting to the fortress depending on the transportation." Rain explains.

"It's just…I don't do well on those things." Millikan rubbed the bald side of his head nervously. Rain looks up at Millikan with squinted eyes before rolling them.

"Well then. I suppose we better get moving if we want to get a ship." Rain shook his head as he turned on his heel and walked off. Millikan looks at the other tarks and shrugged. It wasn't his fault that he had a fear of flying, it was a perfectly rational fear. "Unless you get seasick to?" Rain paused to look back at Millikan who shakes his head no. "Good, let's get moving."

"You know, I would have figured that you would have a portal amulet like most of Shao's generals."

"I left mine back at the fortress."

"Smart." Millikan quipped. Rain just ignored him as he kept walking.

By the time they arrived to the pier it was already sundown. Fishermen and traders alike were already boarding their ships, getting ready for their voyage ahead. The overseer of the pier was already in the process of closing up his little shop when Rain and Millikan approached him. The rest of the tarks were told to stay outside of a nearby inn just in case they had to stay the night there.

"Just as I was about to call it a day…what can I do for you?" the old man sighed as he turned around to face them.

"We need a ship, preferably one headed east." Rain explains. The old man raised a brow at Rain then looks over at Millikan.

"Aye, I be honest ain't no one going to take tarkata on their ship. No offense sonny."

"None taken." Millikan snorted.

"But I tell you what. There is a trader who lives in a hut just at the end of the pier. Maybe he be willing to take you two. Goes by the name Varanus, doesn't talk much but he is one of the best captains around. You might want to hurry up though, he sets out around midnight to deliver his shipments."

"Thank you sir." Rain nods in the direction the old pointed out and ran off. Millikan runs after him, looking at the sky. Hoping they reach this Varanus guy in time. "I think that's the hut." Rain pointed out as they reached the end of the peir. A small hut with a lit torch outside of the entrance. The door was wide open as they saw short man come out carrying a satchel full of scrolls. He was dressed in grey linens covering his whole body. He even wore a hood and mask to cover his face. "Varanus?"

The man head jerked in their direction as he heard his name being called. A pair of red snake like eyes looking them over. He placed his scrolls on the ground beside him and stood up straight, facing them. Rain and Millikan exchanged looks, wondering if the guy was going to say anything.

"The overseer told us that we could come to you about transportation. Me and my associate, along with 12 of his men need to go the eastern shores. We are already to go so we won't take up your time." Rain takes out his koin pouch and holds it towards Varanus. "This is all I have, but I can get you more as soon as we get to our destination."

"…No…" Varanus shook his head.

"Really…" Millikan snapped his teeth. The guy didn't even take a moment to think about it. Varanus looks at Millikan and hissed.

"No need for koin…help me deliver my ssshipmentsss…and I will take you to your dessstination tarkata." Varanus points to his left, a large ship with a grey trader symbol flag. "Leave at the end of the hour." He turns around and enters his hut.

"Well that went better than expected." Millikan shrugged as he turns around and heads to the direction of the inn to get his men. Rain placed his Koin pouch back on his hip and follows after Millikan. "I wonder what species of zatterran he is?"

"What?" Rain looks over at Millikan in confusion?

"He talks and smells like Reptile."

"Zatterrans are supposed to be extinct, Reptile is the last of his kind." Rain wasn't really sure, he only knew what Reptile had told him. Maybe there were more Zatterrans scattered in Outworld. Living in plain sight but not easily enough to be targeted. "The one who informed you of Shao assassination. Did they tell you what happened to your mother?"

"Her whereabouts are unknown. She might still be at the fortress and that's why I have to get there."

"And what if she's not there?"

"Then I keep looking for her until I find her or have proof that she…Either way, my current goal is to find my mother." Millikan spots his men outside of the inn as he instructed. Doing a quick headcount to make sure they were all there, thankfully they were all there. "We got a ship. Let's get moving." He called out.

"I will you there, I need to get a few things for the voyage ahead." Rain tells Millikan before walking away. Millikan shrugs and heads back to the ship with the tarks in tow.


	6. Chapter 5

5

Varanus ship was an old shokan war ship that he purchased 3 years ago. Big enough to carry almost 12 tons of cargo and house 10 people. Though the sleeping quarters were built specifically for shokan so the tarks had more than enough own open space to stretch out and sleep. The dock of the ship had a wide open space with a rubber matted floor for sparring. Millikan was thankful for that, a place to train and work out to pass the time. Aside from the sleeping quarters and the cargo hold, there was a small dining area and cooking area for them to socialize and eat. Not that tarkata spent much time sitting around to eat. As for food, Varanus was stocked up on fruit and loaves of bread to feed a small for 2 weeks. Plus there was plenty of fish in the sea around them for the tarkata to feed on.

"The firssst ssstop isss here." Varanus points at a spot he crossed on his map. Millikan and Rain were standing at his side looking over his shoulder. They had set sail just an hour ago and the tarks had already claimed there sleeping quarters. While Millikan and Rain discussed the route with Varanus at the wheel of the ship.

"You have to go there." Rain sounded a bit surprised. "That's the sea of Ice, true to its name."

"Yesss…I have to pick up a few cratessss then deliver them to a buyer in the golden desert that is where you and your men get off." Varanus rolled up the map and tucks it under his arm.

"And how long will this take?" Millikan asked.

"A week or more…depends on the weather." Varanus grabs onto the wheel of the ship and turns it slightly to the left.

"Is there anything I can do for now?" Millikan looks over to see Rain walking over to the side of the ship. Varanus just shook his head no, nothing much to do at night. "Let me know if you do need anything." He walks over to where Rain was standing and leans back on the rail. "You seem…upset."

Rain was looking out at the sea, more like the peir that was getting further away. "I…I just hate the cold."

"Is it due to your powers?"

"No. not really." Rain placed his hands on the rail of the ship and sighed. "Do you really think shao khan is dead?"

"I don't know for certain. If he is, that's good for Outworld and if he isn't…well it's back to serving under him again." Millikan shrugged. "This time I will make sure I stay at my mother side instead of my father."

"Don't like your father that much I assume."

"We see things differently."

"Be lucky you still have your father around. Not many get to see their fathers again if given the chance." Rain stepped back from the railing with a sigh. Millikan tilted his head, giving Rain a sympathetic look.

"You lost your father?"

"He died when I was ten years old. Killed in battle."

" _Sikitika._ "

"Don't pity me, that's what comes with war. You should know that very well."

"Yes." Millikan nodded, pushing himself upright. "My first kill was my own brother and his death still haunts me."

"You had your reasons."

"We were 14 and it was a ritual, rite of passage. I had no choice." Millikan looked down at his feet. Rain crossed his arms over his chest, staring up at Millikan.

"It's hard to believe that you are tarkatan, if anything you seem more tame then Baraka."

"My father says I think too much and that I tend to use logic more over instinct which is a double edge blade."

"Good to be smart but use it to much you abandon what makes you a tarkata in the first place. I suppose you are still prone to tarkatan rage."

"I have more self-control if that's what you're implying." Millikan snickered.

Rain shrugs, looking at the moon in the sky. "You should get some rest before the sun rise."

"What…why?"

"I want to test your skill in kombat, that's why." Rain teleports, leaving behind a splash of water. Millikan frowned as some of the water splashed onto him.

Varanus entered the sleeping quarters and looked around for Millikan, finding him sitting in the far back reading a brown leather back book. Walking pass the other tarkatan, Varanus holds up a small metal hook.

"I already cast the fishing net. It ssshould be full within the hour." With that Varanus placed the hook on a nearby barrel and leaves. Millikan closed the book he was reading and looks around at his men who were just laying around.

"Benzi and Jabari, you got fishing duty for today." Millikan stood and stretched his arms over head, his back cracking.

"Where are you going?" Chuma got up from his sleeping spot as Millikan walked pass.

"To spar with an Edenian." Millikan chuckled as he walked upstairs to the dock of the ship. Squinting as he stepped outside, clear skies and warm weather. Perfect for a spar. Looking around Millikan spots Rain on the mat. Wearing his usual black tunic and dark purple kilt, his feet were wrapped in black bandages. Millikan took note of the purple mask covering the bottom half of Rain, it looked new.

"How long you been up here?" Millikan asked as he walked over to the mat.

"Before sunrise, you are late." Rain took a few steps back and turns to face Millikan. "Do you possess the ability to teleport like your mother?"

"Yes, I do."

"We are on a ship and I think it be unwise to use our abilities so will strictly do hand to hand." Rain looked Millikan over then at his teeth. "Do you have a mask?"

"I do, why?" Millikan brows raised slightly. But he digs into his back pocket and pulls a violet color veil that was given to him as a gift from his mother.

"I feel better if you wear that during our spar. Don't need you accidently biting me." Rain pulls a small black hair tie off his right wrist and pulls his shoulder length dark hair up in a ponytail. "Do you need a hair tie?"

"No thanks." Millikan put the viel over his maw and made sure it was tied securely around the back of his head. He ties his dreads back with a single lock, tucking it behind his ear. "Alright, I'm ready." Rolling his shoulders and bouncing a bit, Millikan inhaled and exhaled before taking his fighting stance. A simple silat fighting style that was taught to every tarkata from day one. Rain nods and takes his stance, Zi ran men, s style that Millikan had little to know knowledge of.

Like every spar, it started out slow. Each person trying to feel the other out. Assessing their technique speed and waiting for the right time to attack. Rain was the first one to approach, closing the distance in two strides, throwing a quick jab towards Mill chest. Millikan blocked the punch with his right arm and counters with a sharp kick to Rain front leg. Watching Rain stumble a bit, Millikan throws left jab aiming for his shoulder. Rain catches his forearm and hits Millikan with an open palm to his side.

"Oof."Millikan pulled his arm back and sticks his right leg forward and hooks onto Rain left leg causing him to make a split. Rain brows furrowed as he was thrown off balance, hitting Millikan with hard hook to the gut followed by an uppercut to the jaw. Millikan fell back and lands butt first on the mat.

"Strong but slow." Rain took a step back and waits for Millikan to stand back up. Millikan jumped back to his feet and took his stance once more. Rain came at him again, this time throwing a combination of punches at Millikan. Clenching his teeth, Millikan stepped backwards, blocking everyone of Rain punches with ease. He waited for Rain to throw another punch, a straight right. With his left arm he blocks and twist his arm, shoving rain arm to the right and counters with a left elbow that connects hard to Rain nose.

"Oh…" Millikan steps back as he heard Rain hiss in pain. Rain touches his nose, checking for wetness. Thankfully his nose was still intact and no blood was spilled on his mask.

"Good counter." Rain commented. He attacks Millikan once more. Mixing punches and kicks this time. Impressed with Millikan ability to block each hit but noticed he rarely countered. With a shout Rain feints a left hook which Millikan tried to counter and ends up with a kick to the left side, knocking the wind out of him. A sweep kick knocking him flat on his back. Before Millikan could breath, Rain already had his hand on his throat, pinning him down. "Please tell me you don't fight like this in an actual battle."

"…No."

"Then why are you holding back. You let me attack you and you are hesitant to counter. Throw more counters, try to knock me down before I do." Rain removed his hand from Millikan throat and stood up taking a step back. "Get up."

"Fine." Millikan got to his feet and charged at Rain. Rain quickly goes on the defense, dodging Millikan straight left but wasn't fast enough to block the kick to the gut. _Much better,_ Rain thought to himself. Now the spar was getting intense as they tried to knock each other down to the mat. Unaware of the small audience of tarkata standing around, watching them.

"He fights better than his father." Chuma says to Jabari who nods in return. "But he seem to be having a hard time fighting the Edenian."

"Want to spar?" Jabari nudged Chuma shoulder. Chuma shrugs and walks onto the mat, a few feet away from Millikan and Rain. Soon all the other tarkatans had paired up and sparred. Varanus watched the sparring from his spot on the upper level of the dock with slight interest. A long white scaled tail holding onto the wheel of the ship to keep it steady.

Time seem to fly by when you spar, especially when your opponent was giving you a run for your koin. Though there was no actual koin at stake. Millikan was already starting to breathe heavily, his body covered in a sheen of sweat. His tunic was tossed aside moments ago to keep it dry. Rain was looking slightly breathless, strands of hair falling over his face. Even though he looked like the fresher combatant, his shins were aching from Millikan countering his kicks with his own. Either Millikan had steel legs hidden under his pants or the half haired tark had some really strong legs.

"Getting tired already Mill?" Rain smirked behind his mask as he noticed Millikan deep breathing.

"You stopped throwing kicks. Did something break?" Millikan snickered, wiping the sweat off his brow. A loud growl made him turn his head, seeing two of the tarkata were wrestling on the ground. The one with his back on the mat was holding the other back with his forearm, trying to keep the other from biting him. "Shit." Millikan ran over and grabs hold of the snapping tarkatan, wrapping arm around his neck. The tark continued to snap his teeth, twisting in Millikan grip. Due to him being sweaty, the tark managed to slip his chin under and bite down on Millikan forearm hard. "Damn it." Millikan growled, lifting the tark off the ground and slamming him back on the ground knocking him out. Millikan pulled his arm out of the tarks maw and steps back.

"Mill, you ok?" Chuma was the first to run over and look at Millikan bite wound.

"He bit down to the bone." Millikan snarled, reaching with his other hand to pull out a broken tooth. "That's enough for today, put him in the holding cell for the day." He walks over to the side of the ship and sit down with his back against the wall. Hissing as he tried to dig out more broken teeth in the wound.

"Need help?" Rain approached Millikan, kneeling down on one knee in front of him. Millikan nods, leaning his head back against the wall with a groan. Rain grabs hold of Millikan injured arm carefully. Using his powers to flush out the wound, getting out a total of 6 broken teeth. "Is this common?"

"Hmm?" Millikan lifted his head, looking back at Rain.

"What just happened a moment ago."

"Oh yeah. Sometimes it gets worse, someone ends up dead. That's tarkatan sparring for you." Millikan chuckled then hissed as Rain flushed out the wound again.

"You need stitches." Just as Rain said that, Chuma comes over with the small brown box and hands it to Rain. " _Asante._ " Rain placed the box down beside him and opens the top. Taking out the needle and thread. "Good spar though."

"Yeah. You're going to teach some moves right?"

"Is this part of my repayment because I think that's too much." Rain joked as he prepped the needle and thread. He moves to Millikan right side and pulls his arm over his lap. Millikan stayed quiet as rain started to stich the bite wound as if it was an everyday thing. "I'll teach you all I know. I think you can benefit greatly from it."

" _Asante,_ Rain." Millikan looks down at his arm, rain was halfway finished with the stitching. Suddenly his stomach growled making Rain pause and look up over at him. " _Sikitika,_ I forgot to eat this morning."

"Then I should hurry up and finish this huh." Rain continued stitching up the wound. He finished in under two minutes, running a finger over it to make sure it was secure. "All done."

Millikan lifted his arm and looks it over, it should start healing soon. He stood up and removes his viel, stuffing it back in his pants pocket. His stomach growled again, a little louder this time. He needed something to eat right away or else he was going to start chewing his arm. 

_Author note: Thank you for the reviews. Im glad you guys are enjoying the story so far_


	7. Chapter 6

The sea of ice, a large piece of land that was nothing but ice and snow. Once belonged to the cryomancers centuries ago, before they fled off to earth realm during Shao khan takeover. The only inhabitants left were the descendants of cryomancers whose powers had dwindled as the centuries passed. The villages were separated by politics, each specializing in their own trade. The main line of resources being the cold iron they harvest below the surface. That and the breeding of snow bison that were used for their thick fur and rich meat. Traders came by the dozen to pick up their shipments day and night. And Varanus happened to be a V.I.P trader of sorts, so when his ship arrives, his shipments get top priority.

Though this time around, Varanus had passengers on board with him. Rain in particular, who secluded himself in the lower part of the ship. Wrapped in 3 thick blankets that he took from the unoccupied cots. Looking at the tarkata just huddled up together chatting idly to themselves. Tarkatans can adapt to any type of weather, so when it got really cold, their body temp would raise up to keep themselves from getting hypothermia. As long as they wore at least one layer of warm clothing and huddle up, they can survive a night in a blizzard.

"You warm enough over there?" Chuma joked, finding it amusing that Rain was nothing but a bundle of covers in a corner.

"Yes, very warm." Rain snapped back, tucking his chin under the blanket as well. Millikan came down the stairs wearing a thick fur overcoat that Varanus had given him. He accompanied Varanus to the docks where he talked with another trader about the shipments he was picking up. The chat was short and Varanus shipments were already getting boarded on the ship by the local workers. Almost 30 plus large wooden crates got loaded into the side of the cargo ship, filling up the cargo hold. With nothing else to do, Millikan decided to check on the others. Seeing his tarks huddled up together for warmth was no surprise to him. It was Rain huddled up in the corner wrapped in layers of blanket that got his attention.

"Leave him alone Chuma." Millikan snickered as he walked over to his cot and sat down. "Varanus says we should get to the golden desert within three days. Since the shipments arrived ahead of time and the weather seems to be in order."

"Great." Rain shifted, pulling the covers closer to his body.

"What do you do when your mission requires you to travel to cold places, doubt shao let you get a free pass."

Rain brows furrowed as Millikan mentioned Shao. "Im more prepared for that type of weather. And if im lucky I can find someone else to do the job for me."

"And you got away with that?"

"You ask some very specific questions you know that."

"It's how I get direct answers." Millikan removed the fur coat and lays it on the floor at his feet. "Do you know what you are going to do if shao really is dead?"

"Well first I will have a drink and celebrate." Rain smirked behind his mask. "After that I don't really know. Maybe find his killer and shake their hand."

"That's if they're still alive." Millikan laid back on his cot. The ship rocked slightly as the bridge to the cargo hold closed up. "I think I might join you for that drink."

"Better to drink with others then alone." Rain shrugs looking up to the ceiling. Varanus must have gotten back onto the ship and was setting off. How the zatterran can put up with this weather surprised him. Then again he must really love his job and didn't care about the weather conditions.

"Chuma?" Millikan says.

"Hmm?"

"Did Haji wake up yet?"

"Oh…let me go check." Chuma stood up from the pile and heads to the other end of the room where the holding cell was located. It was for the shokan to keep their POW's in case they needed them alive. Several minutes passed by and Chuma returns with the most distraught look in his eyes. "Nope."

"He's been out for a whole day in a half now." Millikan got off the cot and walked to the back to check on Haji. He approached the barred and door and looks inside to see Haji laid on the wooden floor. He unlocks the door and pulls it open, walking over to Haji and nudged his leg. Chuma was right behind Millikan and grabs his shoulder.

"He's gone Mill." Chuma tells him. Millikan kneels down and pressed two fingers against Haji neck, checking for a pulse. Feeling nothing for a minute, he removed his hand with a sigh and stood up.

"I killed him." Millikan raked a hand through his dreads, feeling guilty for killing his own.

""it's not your fault _ndugu_." Chuma patted Millikan back. "We can't burn the body."

"And Varanus won't like having a rotting corpse on his ship." Millikan looks back at Chuma. "go get the others and tell them… _nala._ " Millikan looks back at Haji then walks out of the cell. He walked back to his cot and sat down, placing his face in his hands with a long sigh. Chuma walks over to the group and motions everyone to follow him to the back.

"Something wrong?" Rain looks over at Millikan, noticing his distress. Also he wondered why the rest of the tarks just got up and went to the back. The faint sounds of flesh being teared and bones snapping made Rain move a bit closer to the wall. "Mill, what is going on back there?"

"I killed Haji so now he…is being mourned."

"By being eaten?" Rain will never understand tarkatans and that was just ok with him. Though most of the things they do were akin to wild animals, such as cannibalism. Millikan laid back down on the cot and rolled to his side, back facing Rain. He really didn't feel like discussing tarkata traditions right now, especially something so delicate as death. Getting the feeling that he was being ignored, Rain shrugs and lays down on his side, might as well rest some more to pass the time.

"One of you is missing?" Varanus spoke up before biting into a piece of fish. Everyone had gathered around on the upper level. It only took a couple hours for the ship to get out of the cold climate surrounding the sea of ice. Now sailing out in the open sea once more where the weather was warm and the sun was out with no clouds to block it.

"He…" Millikan looked at the other tarkata, trying to find a good explanation.

"He passed away in his sleep so we had to throw him overboard." Rain answered for Millikan who gave him a weird look.

"Oh, sssorry for your lossss." Varanus didn't think much of it as he continued to eat his meal. The rest of the tarkata were standing around looking a bit lost. Not sure what to do at the moment since they kept getting a guilt vibe from Millikan. And whatever the alpha feels, the others would feel it as well. And with no direct order from him, they just seem out of it. "I know it'sss not any of my buissnessss. Why the east?"

"I need to find my mother." Millikan quickly replied. It was the complete truth, just simplified and to the point. Varanus nodded, satisfied with the answer. He tossed the bones over his shoulder into the water below. He walked over to the wheel of the ship, having had enough fish and socializing for one day. "Everyone go workout, no sparring." Millikan ordered. Not really in the mood to do anything at the moment. Standing near the side of the ship, staring at the water below in thought.

Rain looks at the other tarks and walks over to Millikan side. "Ready for your first lesson?" there was no way he was going to let Millikan stand around and do nothing. Millikan looks over at Rain, his dreads falling over his face, obscuring his view.

"What's the first lesson?" Millikan asked.

"Balance, come." Rain walks to the head of the ship and Millikan follows. They reached the nose of the ship where an 8 foot long plank was hanging off the edge. Millikan eyed the plank then turns to face Rain. "You are going to walk the plank, don't worry Im sure the plank can hold your weight."

"I…im not going up there." Millikan took a step back.

"You are just standing over water mill, not that high up either." Rain jumped up onto the plank, walking to the edge with ease. He turns around and walks back to the middle and stays there. "Don't tell me you can't swim?"

"I can swim." Millikan grumbled as he removed his shirt and drops it next to his feet. He jumps up the edge and nearly falls over the side. Rain sprays Millikan with stream of water pushing him back so he could stand upright. Millikan glared at Rain, holding his arms out at his sides as he tried to catch his balance. After a minute of swaying back and forth, Millikan managed step onto the plank. "Please don't spray me again."

"That's part the lesson. You can block effectively but you don't dodge much. And that's something I notice tarkatans do very well, except for you and those really tall ones."

"You are referring to the _jitu._ " Millikan kept is eyes on Rain, trying his best not to look down.

"The _Jitu,_ is that separate breed of tarkata?"

"Breed." Millikan crossed his arms, feeling a bit more comfortable standing on the plank. "we are not animals."

"I didn't say you were animals but when you go around snapping and growling at anyone who passes by, that seems confirm most people assumptions. But no you are not an animal."

"There's only 3 types of tarkata. The _ya kawaida,_ like my father and them." Millikan motions to the tarkata on the ship floor. "The _jitu_ are the really tall ones, my brother Abasi is one of them." Just mentioning his brother name left a weird feeling in his gut. "And there are the extremely rare ones called _Kati._ Believed to be directly descendent from the first tarkata to ever live, _Awali._ "

"So you are a _kati_?" Rain asked.

"Im surprised you never asked my father any of this. You did work with him right?"

"Yes I did work with him. But like I said before, you are more tame and can hold an intelligent conversation long enough without snapping at me." Rain took a step forward. "I learned more about the tarkata in a few days then I did working alongside them for the past few decades."

"How old are you anyway?" Millikan asked and gets a spray of water to the face making him fall over and land in the water below. Rain looked down as Millikan splashed around for a moment then resurfaces, glaring up at him. "Seriously!"

"It's rude to ask for one's age." Rain retorted.

"I thought that only applied to women."

"Great, a sexist tarkatan." Rain rolled his eyes and flicked his right hand. A jet of water brings Millikan up the side of the plank where he quickly grabs hold and climbs onto it. Millikan stands up on the plank, gaining his balance once more. "You ready to start the lesson now?"

"I thought this was the lesson…whoa." Millikan leans a bit to the left, dodging a spray of water. Growling he tries to take a step forward and gets hit in the face. This time he didn't fall off completely, keeping his arms raised to keep himself steady. He leans to the right, dodging another spray of water. He took note of Rain taking a step back, nearing the edge of the plank. Guessing the goal was to reach him without falling off the plank. He took another step forward and doges another spray, despite the risk of falling into the water below Millikan was actually having fun with this.

Just a couple more steps and Rain was within reach. Millikan dodges another spray and reaches out to grab only to grab at water. He almost fell forward but manages to steady himself at the last minute.

"Good, now come back." Rain was back on the ship, shooting jets of water at Millikan. Not even giving him a chance to turn around. Millikan managed to turn around and gets a splash to the face. Snarling, Millikan runs across the planks and jumps right over Rain head, landing right behind him. Rain stood there speechless, eyes wide as he looked back at Millikan.

"What?" Millikan grinned with shrug.

"You were not supposed to do that. Back on the plank and this time no running or jumping." Rain ordered as he jumped back on the plank and walked to the edge. Millikan looked back at the other tarkata making sure they weren't up to something. Seeing them do pushups, well everyone except Benzi who wanted to walk across everyone's back and cackle. With a sigh, Millikan jumped back onto the plank and waited for Rain to spray him but nothing happened. Instead rain took a fighting stance, putting one foot in front of the other and crouching slightly. "Think you are ready for the next step, don't worry I won't attack you but you have to try and knock me off the plank."

"Easy." Millikan took a few steps forward meeting Rain the middle. He looked down at the water then back at Rain. He took his silat stance and aims a low kick at Rain who raised his front leg up to dodge it then watched as Millikan threw himself off balance and fall into the water with a splash. "Damn it." Millikan spat out some water as he stared up at Rain.

"Thought it was going to be that easy. _Hakuna_ Mill." Rain smirked behind his mask as he used his powers to raise Millikan back onto the plank. Millikan had fallen off the plank quite a lot that day but he did improve and learned from his mistakes.


	8. Chapter 7

The next two days had passed by without a hitch. Despite Millikan having to keep a tark from going overboard and another from chasing Varanus tail. Rain taught Millikan quite few moves that would benefit him in the long run. Millikan learning to dodge and counter more efficiently, plus his stamina had improved as well. It had always been tarks learning from their own kind but Millikan knew that he would become a better fighter when he learns from others who aren't tarkatan. And Rain was great teacher, a bit persistent but great.

Today was the last day out on the sea. Varanus expected they arrive to the docks around midnight or dawn. Though he was used to being on his own with little to no socialization for months. The albino zatterran silently admits to himself that he enjoyed the company. And since this was going to be the latest day, he decided that he should share a bit of ancient zatterran knowledge. Besides, it's been centuries since he got to teach.

Millikan, Rain and the rest of the tarks stood out on the deck of the ship waiting for Varanus to return. He basically told them all to come up to the deck because he wanted to show them something. But once they went outside he was nowhere to be seen and that just puzzled everyone.

"Got any idea what he wants to show us?" Millikan asked Rain who shrugs, he was just as clueless as the rest of them. Finally Varanus comes out to the deck dressed in what looked like a black leather vest and loose grey pants. This was the first time they saw Varanus in his entirety. 6"1 tall, lean humanoid lizard man with white scale skin and a 4 foot long tail. Old scars littered his arms, most of them small and nearly invisible. The left corner of his mouth had a bit of missing flesh on both the upper and lower lips, showing small jagged but sharp teeth within.

"Watching you ssspar for the passst week got me thinking. Outworld hasn't changed much over the pass millennia I been here." Varanus clasped his hands together, resting his chain agonist the knuckle. "Before the takeover, I use to be a general of krockusss."

"Army of the sea?" Millikan spoke up. Everyone just looked at him curiously. "I read a lot on my spare time ok."

"Yesss, I led that army for a good century in zettara and then it wasss all dessstroyed in a matter of daysss. Shao feared my army was to much of a threat so he executed my men …But thisss isn't a hissstory lesson. Thought I teach you young ones a few things before we part waysss."

"Excuse me." Rain wasn't sure if he was offended or flattered by the young line.

"And you will be the firssst to help me demonstrate Edenian." Varanus walked over to the mat and waits for Rain to follow. Rain rolled his eyes but walks onto the mat and stands opposite of Varanus who quickly takes a fighting stance that even Rain was unfamiliar with. Millikan grinned, this was going to be good. Before Rain could even close the distance, Varanus shoved his left arm forward causing rain to block. Leaving him open to sharp kick to the liver, followed by two strikes to the solar plexus immobilizing Rain. .

"That was fast." Chuma blinks, the zatterran moved to fast. Rain was on shaky legs, trying to catch his breath as he glared at Varanus who just stood there with his arms crossed.

"That isss usually done with claws but that isss just as effective." Varanus tail swayed behind him. "People tend to forget it'sss better to immobilize your opponent first." His tail slammed to the floor then whips accross the floor and wraps around Rain ankles before he could get away.

"Yes laugh while you still can." Rain gritted his teeth as he was hung upside down by Varanus tail. Millikan snickered while the other tarks laughed at him.

By nightfall, everyone was sore from training with the zatterran. There was no surprise that zatterans were skilled in kombat and Varanus having to be one of the best. As a reward, Varanus cooked up an old zatteran recipe, some seafood gumbo that actually tasted better then it looked. Enjoying one last meal together in the captain quarters.

"Why are you a trader instead of being an instructor, you can make a lot more koin that way." Rain asked, having already finished his bowl.

"My fighting daysss are over. And I enjoy my life traveling over the sea." Varanus replied. "I lossst my will to fight when shao ordered the execution of my men."

"And you were spared?" Millikan asked and ignores the glare from Rain.

"I essscaped just minutes before my execution. Went into hiding for 2 centuries and then I decided to go back out to sea, back to my element. Ssseeing as everything had died down and there wasss no longer a bounty over my head." Looking out the small window of his quarters, Varanus could see the lit torches of the docks up ahead. "We are nearing the docks so get your stuff together."

"Thank you Varanus." Rain bows his head towards Varanus who nods in return. Millikan and the rest of the tarkata thanked him as well before leaving the quarters. It didn't take long for them to pack up since they didn't have much to begin with. Going up to the deck of the ship to see the ship had just reached the dock and Varanus pushing the anchor over the side of the ship.

"Oh wait." Varanus approached rain and Millikan, reaching inside of his robes he takes out a small scroll and small pouch. "I own a small estate at the north end of the golden city, if you all need a place to rest for the night." He hands rain the scroll and pouch. "Give the scroll and pouch to the quartermaster Kaveh and he should provide you all with mounts and other necessities, on me."

"You don't have to do that." Rain takes the scroll and pouch anyway, placing it inside his satchel.

"It gets really cold at night around this time of year and seeing you had wrapped yourssself in three blankets back at the sea of ice, do you really want to travel through the desert at night?"

"Thank you Varanus." Rain huffed and turned around, heading towards the ramp. Millikan cackled and follows after Rain. The rest of the tarks following behind him as they walked down the ramp and onto the bridge.

"Wait, did he say golden city?" Millikan looked at his surroundings. All he saw was pier with various sized ships, and beyond that was nothing but sand, no walls or city in sight. Rain smirked behind his mask as he continued walking, heading into a small stone building with a strange sign over head. Millikan was confused when they entered the small building to see nothing but a large staircase leading downwards to a giant stone door. "What is this?" he asked as the approached the door.

"You never been to the golden city?" Rain asked. He says something in language Millikan thought to be some ancient tongue. The large stone door made sliding sound before it opened up revealing a whole underground city that was right beneath the golden desert itself. Due to it being underground, the air was always warm and a bit humid. Why most of the populace here dressed in warm loose clothing and barely little clothing that covered the major extremities. The city had everything from a bazaar to homes made of stone and clay. One long sand covered pathway leading from the large door behind them led to directly to the middle of the city and separated into a network of tunnels.

"I never heard of this place." Millikan looked up at the high ceiling. How did they manage to build a whole city under the desert was a complete shock to him. "Jabari, did my father ever mention a place like this?" he asked and got a no in response.

"That's because Shao Kahn never knew the place existed. This use to be a small cave for refugees 128 years ago, the sand people decided to build a new life here and well as you can see. The only way in is through that door we just entered, it's sort of like a portal because it leads those who don't know the words of passage to the middle of the desert instead. They kept this place hidden from shao and his adversaries all this time."

"So how did you find this place?" Millikan tilted his head in question.

"I have my ways. Come on, let's go find this estate Varanus mentioned." Rain opens the small scroll that was given to him, a small map with directions to the estate. "Not that far from here, let's get moving." He placed the scroll back in his satchel and to one of the right pathways. While Rain took the lead, obviously knowing which way to go. Millikan and the others were looking around, taking in the sights and sound of the city. Millikan concluded that they were passing through the residential section, seeing nothing. The residents themselves were either getting ready for bed or finishing up some late night errands. So far all they was were humans and few saurian here and there.

"Are we the first ones to ever get into this city?" walked alongside rain and whispered just enough for him to hear.

"What do you…oh?" Rain looked over at Millikan. "Come to think of it, yes. You are the first tarkatan to ever enter the city. But don't worry, if the people deemed you all a threat well we all would have ended up in the desert instead" He stops walking and looks around. His amber eyes landing on a brown door with a sign over head, old zatterran letters scrolled over it. He pulls open the door and steps inside the home. Lanterns hanging from the ceiling lit up with a green flame all on their own. The inside had the bare essentials. A small table with a single half barrel used as a stool. A regular sized bed in the corner of the room with stacks of fur covers and pillows on it. A small corner of the home was cut off by a large grey drape, most likely restroom. There was a large wooden chest with lock next to the bed.

"Nobody goes near the chest, especially you Jabari." Millikan walks over to the bed and grabs one of the furs covers folded on it. "I…"

"Sleep on the floor." Rain spat out, walking over to the other side of the bed. "Im sure the floor is comfortable." He looked at Millikan waiting for him to react. The other tarks stood in silence, staring at their leader.

"You know tarkatans have a way of dealing with petty disputes like this." Millikan looks at the tarks who shook their heads yes in agreement. Rain glanced at the other before looking back at Millikan.

"Do I even want to know?" Rain asked.

"Since you are not a tarkatan, I will let you chose one to take your place." Millikan points out.

"What…look as much as I like to see what it is? I need to find this Kaveh first so if you want the bed, take it." Rain waved him off, walking toward the door.

"Wait, I'll go with you." Millikan placed his satchel on the floor by the bed. He takes his mask out of his back pocket and puts it on. "Chuma is in charge while im gone, no one leaves _fahamu_?"

" _Ndio._ " All the tarks replied in unison. Rain walks outside and waits for Millikan to join him a minute later.

"The quartermaster should be to the west, pass the bazaar." Rain started walking, heading back the way they came. Millikan walked alongside him, adjusting his mask along the way.

"How long do you think this will take?" Millikan asked.

Rain glanced at Millikan with a raised brow "It all depends on how long it takes to find him. If you are worried about leaving your men alone for too long then why did you come along?"

"Eventually you get tired of being around your own for too long." Millikan replied with sigh. His mask finally staying in place. They reached the intersection and stops. Millikan looking at rain since he was the one leading the way. Rain was looking at a wall with a map of the city on it, he points to the tunnel right ahead of them and continues walking. As they walked through the tunnel, Millikan could hear the faint sounds of strings, drums and lutes ahead, like some sort of festival taking place. The music was rhythmic, like the music Millikan would hear during one shao khan parties with those scantily women belly dancing for the guest entertainment. Tarkatans music was similar to it but it only consisted of drums and xylophones, sometimes a kalimba. Still the music reminded Millikan of home, or what he called home back the compound near the fortress.

"Something on your mind?" Rain noticed Millikan was being eerily quiet as they walked through the tunnel. Now he was starting to hear the music as they got closer to the bazaar, nothing special there since they played music all the time. Reaching up to scratching his chin underneath his mask, rain looks around as they reached the end of the tunnel. The bazaar was always a crowded area with stands selling all sorts of things ranging from food to highly valuable treasures. Traders from all the realms would bring their stuff here and sell it. Sure there were other places in Outworld to sell your stuff, but here you can sell without the risk of getting in trouble. The sand people literally had their eyes on everything, and if anyone got out of line...those sand statues weren't there for display.

Millikan was starting to feel a bit giddy, his eyes wide as he looked at the stands they walked pass. Clutching his hands behind him to resist the urge to grab at stuff. This was a sensory overload and Millikan was regretting joining Rain in the first place. 'Is this what my men go through in a new public area?' He thought to himself. This was testing his limits, a limit that he thought was gone during his teen years.

"You ok?" Rain touched Millikan arm, feeling how tense he was. "You not going to go in a rage on me. Thought you had better self-control." He smirked behind mask.

"It's my first time being in a marketplace like this, this is a lot to take in." Millikan took a deep breath and gagged, catching a whiff of something foul. He looked to his left to see a small exotic pet stand, the owner needs to do a better job cleaning up after the animals there.

"I guess we better move quick then. Last thing I want to do if knock you out." Rain approaches one of the shop owner and ask him the location of the quartermaster. Once again it was in a language Millikan was not familiar with. He will have to ask Rain about it later, when he wasn't struggling with self-control. "He should be at the end of this section here." He continues down the path, making sure Millikan was right beside him. "Try to focus on one thing, like the music."

"Yeah, I can do that." Millikan folded his arms as he followed Rain. Keeping his eyes forwards as he tried to block out everything around him except the music. It was starting to work until a man carrying a basket of black feathered chicks bumps into him. The basket hit the ground and the little chicks started to chirp and run about the place. The man grumbled as he frantically gathered up the chicks in a hurry, one of them was sitting on Mill right foot and seemed content sitting there. "Umm."

"Seem's like you made a friend." Rain joked as Millikan tried to wiggle the chick off his foot. The man grabs the chick and placed it in the basket with the other and bows, apologizing to Millikan.

"It's fine." Millikan nodded as the man walks off. He sighed deeply and looks at Rain who was giving him a strange look. "What?"

"Nothing, let's go." Rain looks always and continues walking. They reached the end of the bazaar and enter another tunnel. This tunnel was a bit shorter and led to small clay house with a large open field in the back.

"How do they survive down here?" Millikan noticed a small herd of Outworld donkeys running around. These donkeys were 3 times the size of an earth realm donkey and came in strange colors like blue and green. Rain ignored Millikan question as he walks up the door of the home and knocks twice. The door opens as short man wearing a long white tunic and turban steps out. He looks at rain and Millikan curiously.

"Kaveh, Varanus told me to give you this." Rain hands the man the scroll and pouch.

"Varanus, ok." Kaveh nods as he opens the scroll and looks it over. "Is it just you two?"

"11 others." Rain replied.

"Alright, I will meet you at the stone door at dawn then." Kaveh turns around and heads back his home and shuts the door. Rain looks back at Millikan who shrugs.

"Let's go back." Millikan says, dreading the fact that they had to walk through the bazaar.

"Grab my hand." Rain holds out his right hand toward Millikan hand. Millikan squinted at Rain, wanting to make a joke but could think of a good one right off the top of his head. He uncrossed his arms and grabs Rain hand. "Hmm."

" _Nini?_ " Millikan huffed as rain held up his hand, rubbing his thumb over the palm of his larger hand. Millikan didn't mind the fact that rain was holding his hand, it was just that he was observing it.

"I thought your hands would be more calloused." Rain places his other hand on Millikan shoulder. They both disappeared in a splash of water and reappear in front Varanus estate. Millikan looks around then glares at Rain. "Before you even ask why I didn't do that in the first place is because I didn't know the exact location and I can't teleport all the time." Rain answered before Millikan could get a word out.

Millikan shrugs and goes inside the estate to see everyone had fallen asleep. He looked at the bed to see Chuma and another tark had taken over the bed. "Not like I need to sleep anyway." Millikan walks over the sleeping tarks laying across the floor and over to the small table in the corner. He sits down on the small barrel and leans back against the wall. Rain looks around trying to find a spot on the floor to sleep, that wasn't taken up by tarks. Deciding to just sleep right in front of the door, at least he had a blanket to lay on.

Author Note: Thank you for the reviews. I'm happy everyone is enjoying the story so far


	9. Chapter 8

Just as Kevah said, he met them at the stone door. He was by himself and only carried a small black pouch in his right hand. Millikan wanted to question but kept his maw shut instead.

"Step through the door and you should come out to an oasis, that's where you will find four donkeys and a carriage filled with enough resources to last you for a couple days. When you reach the border, please leave my donkeys with the quartermaster there. You should get horses in exchange but I doubt they give you more than two seeing as you have band of tarkata with you." Kaveh hands Rain the black pouch.

" _Asante._ " Millikan growled out. Rain just nods and walks through the door as it opened up. They stepped out into the middle of an oasis that was on the western edge of the golden desert. Four red fur donkeys were setup to a large caravan with white tarp over head for shade. "Alright, let's get in." Millikan climbs onto the front of the carriage and took the reins. Chuma sat to his right and Rain to his left while the rest of the tarks climbed into the caravan. "I feel like this string of luck is going to come to a screeching halt."

"Talking like that and will end up walking very soon." Rain glared at Millikan. "it might be the elder gods watching over us."

"The elder gods don't care about us, not us tarkata." Millikan shook the reigns, ordering the donkeys to walk forward.

"What makes you say that? Is this another tarkatan thing?"

"We know there are gods we just…don't worship them. Religion isn't our thing, all we believe in is _Awali._ "

"The first tarkatan."

"Pretty much." Millikan shrugged as he got the donkeys to walk faster, at this rate they should get halfway through the desert by nightfall. "We all have to believe in something right."

"Having something to believe in is what gives people the will to live." Rain leans back against the caravan wall. Millikan nods in agreement, can't argue with that. "So you fully accept being a tarkatan, do you ever get curious about your Edenian side?"

"I am more tarkatan then my mother, that's what my father would say." Millikan holds the reigns in his left hand and runs his other hand through his dreads to get them out of his face, obscuring his view. "I asked my mother and she…well she doesn't like talking about it. I tried to talk to Princess Kitana once but her bodyguard Jade wouldn't let me near her."

"Jade is rather 'attached' to the princess." Rain snickered. Millikan glanced at Rain, getting the hint. "I was told of my Edenian heritage by the queen before her passing, I didn't get much info from her just that she knew my father growing up."

"You didn't look into it?"

"I did when I had the time. Visit the archives and explored old Edenia. I was born after the merging so I wouldn't really know what Edenia was like."

"And the merging happened how long ago?"

"About ten thousand years ago or more." Rain went silent as Millikan cackled under his breath. "Make one crack about my age and I will throw you off this caravan." He threatened. Chuma looked pass Millikan at Rain, snarling in warning.

" _Poa_ Chuma." Millikan pressed a hand against Chuma chest, forcing him to sit back. "I wasn't going to say anything. It just proves the fact that Edenians never really age."

"I will take that as a compliment."

"Yeah, don't expect me to compliment you on your looks anytime soon."

"You wound me."

"Not in the mood to inflate ones ego at the moment." Millikan chuckled as Rain turned his nose up at him. "But do feel free to compliment me of course." He added with a laugh. Rain shook his head as he relaxed in his seat. The rest of day was spent traveling, making occasional stops for a drink from a nearby cactus and eating the rations that Kevah supplied them. By time the sun went down the weather had started to drop dramatically. Thanks to Chuma, they managed to find a small oasis nearby. Millikan ordered the tarks to set up camp while he and Chuma try to set up a fire. Rain helped the tarks set up the tents which happened to be big enough to fit about four people, and there was only tents altogether.

"We can eat one of the donkeys." Chuma suggested. Everyone was sitting around the fire eating the rations. It wasn't satisfying to tarkatans but it did quell there hunger temporarily. Still the need for fresh meat lingered in them.

" _Jibu ni hapana._ " Millikan shouted out for the third time. Chuma growled before getting up and going to one of the tents. Rain sat close to the fire while wrapped up in a thick blanket to keep warm, brows knitted together as he gritted his teeth behind his mask. "It's not even that cold out here."

"I'm not tarkata." Rain snapped back. The cold just made him cranky and bitter, he just hated it. Millikan shrugged looking at the other tarks get up and go into the tents to sleep.

"You going to stay out here?" Millikan stood up and brushed the sand off the back of his pants.

"Yes."

"Mind putting the fire out then."

"What." Rain looked over at Millikan. "I need the fire to stay warm."

"Then why don't you sleep in the tents, unless you have a disgust for being close to tarkatans or something."

"I…no." Rain went quiet, it would make sense to sleep in the tents with other bodies to keep warm with. "Why does the fire have to be put out so bad anyway?"

"The smoke from the fire makes it hard for me to sleep at night." Millikan walks over to closest tent and crawls in, lying next to Benzi. Rain stared at the fire for a moment before getting up, sticking his right arm out to douse the fire out. Huffing as he walked over to the tent and crawls in next to Millikan and curls up, making sure every inch of his body was covered. Millikan was laying on his back with his hands behind his head. "Comfy?"

"Cold." Rain complained. "Where's your blanket?"

"I don't need it so I gave it to Jabari." Millikan yawned, closing his eyes. " _Usiku_ Rain."

A few minutes of silence passed and Millikan was starting to snore, but not as loud as the others. Rain was still awake and slightly shivering, over-exaggerating a bit. He scooted forward a bit until he was close to Millikan side, starting to feel a bit warmer. He scooted over some more and stops when he heard Millikan snort.

"What are you doing?" Millikan voice was deep and groggy from sleep. He woke up as soon as he felt Rain scoot over but didn't say anything until he felt him move closer.

"Trying to keep warm, nothing more." Rain sucked his teeth. Millikan clicked his teeth and rolled over placed his arm over Rain. "Umm…"

" _Usiku_ Rain!" Millikan growled, wanting to go back to sleep. Rain didn't say another word seeing as he was now warmer then the fire.

Rain woke up to a loud noise. Quickly sitting up to see the tent empty. The distressed sounds of Donkeys could be heard along with the shouts and growls of tarkatans. The sun haven't even reached the horizon and already something had to happen.

"Damn it." Millikan slapped his hand over his face, one eye peeking through his fingers at the now dead donkey on the ground being eaten by three of the tarks. Just moments ago he was sleeping quite comfortably and the next thing he hears was a donkey screaming or what could described as a scream. He couldn't get to the donkey on time as one of the tarks had already sinking their teeth into the poor animal throat, suffocating it to death. All the other tarks just stood around, looking between the donkey and Millikan who seemed to get more irritated by the second.

"Oh." That's all Rain could say as he stood next to Millikan, seeing the bloody scene before him. One of the tarks rips the hind legs off the donkey and shuffles over to Millikan. The tark raised the leg up to Millikan like a peace offering. That only mad e Millikan more upset as he glared down at the other tark who reeled back from the look he was given. Rain took a step back getting the feeling he shouldn't be to close to Millikan right now.

"Get that out of my face right now Idi." Millikan snarled at the tark who jumped and scurried off, dropping the leg at his feet. "Might as well finish eating the ass. Because that's the last thing will be eating til we reach the border." Millikan turned on his heel and stomps away. He needed to take a walk, to cool off.

"Mill?" Chuma ran up to Millikan only to get sent running back from Millikan snapping his teeth at him. Rain looks at Millikan then back at the others. It was best to leave the big angry tark alone for now. Chuma orders the tarks to eat the rest of the donkey and pack up. Rain went over to the other three donkeys to check for any marks and found none, so they were safe. Now the problem was they only had 3 donkeys to pull the caravan.

Millikan returned moments later, having cooled down enough t not want to bite someone throat out. Rain approached Millikan and grabs his left elbow.

"You do know we have to pay for the dead one." Rain whispered to him.

"I know." Millikan sighed as he looked at the caravan to see everyone sitting inside. "Everyone out, _sass hivi._ " He called out as he walked over to the donkey and removed the harnesses on all three. "Since some of you like to be greedy and don't follow simple rules. We are going to walk the rest of the way." He grabs the rein of one of the donkeys and hands it to Rain. "You don't have to walk though,"

"No, I thinks it's fair if I walk to." Rain nodded. Millikan shrugs and grabs the reigns of the other donkey and hands one to Chuma.

" _Gura._ "


	10. Chapter 9

Despite the complaining tarks trudging behind him, Millikan kept his composure as their journey through the golden desert was nearing a close. The sun was already setting behind the mountains and the small village by the river that separated the desert from the forbidden forest on the other side. The torches of the village was like a beacon for travelers to find their way to through.

"Should we stay at the village overnight?" Millikan looked in Rain direction. "Knowing how much you hate the cold I don't want you to freeze to death."

"You have a sense of humor don't you." Rain glared at Millikan in return. Holding onto the reign of the donkey walking behind him. It was going to be night very soon and rain didn't like travelling the ferry at night for obvious reasons. "I think its best if we stay at the inn, eat and rest up. And then we take the ferry at dawn."

"Good, because I'm starving." Millikan looks back at the other tarks who seemed to be walking slower. "We're almost there besides the walk was a good exercise." He looked forward once more to see they were getting near the village gate. The gate itself was made of wood, not really efficient but it did keep those pesky desert animals away. Millikan spots a man standing near the gate smoking what looked like wooden pipe. He was leaning against the wall by the gate as if waiting for someone to show up.

"Tarkatan with half of hair on his head, I thought Kevah was joking." the man stood up straight and took a puff from his pipe, blowing smoke from his nose. He looks at around, eyes widened. "They're supposed to be four donkeys and a caravan, what happened? He looks at Millikan then at Rain, waiting for an answer.

Millikan looks over at Rain who looks back with a nod. "We ran into a bit of trouble along the way, a pack of hyenas got to one of the donkeys. We couldn't save him in time." Rain said with a straight face. The man just stared at him for a few seconds before shrugging and turning to the gate to pull it open. Millikan and Rain exchanged looks, thankful that the man accepted it.

"Just take the donkeys over to the stable. Seeing as one of them didn't make it I can only give you two horses." The man points over to a small stone house with a wide open fenced backyard and barn. Several horses were trotting around while the rest stayed in the barn to sleep. They took the donkeys over to the fence gate where the man took the reins of each donkey. "How soon are you all leaving?"

"At dawn, know where the closest Inn is located?" Millikan asked then realizes Rain would probably know where one is since he was the seasoned traveler. The man points to the east part of the village.

"Got to warn you though. A group of thugs arrived to the village earlier. They were carrying these large chest and seemed very finicky about it. Their leader asked me about the inn so they probably be in there." The man explained.

"Not our problem." Rain snickered as he heads toward the direction of the inn. Millikan walked along side Rain, motioning for the others tarks to stay close. As long as they steered clear of these thugs, the night should by fine. The last thing Millikan wanted was his tarks to run into these thugs and start a fight because they were cranky and hungry. They reached the inn in a manner of minutes, it was a large wooden building with four floors. A bit on the rough side but it will do.

"Will wait out here." Millikan tells Rain who nods and enters the Inn.

"I smell…cannabis." Jabari says aloud, sniffling and rubbing his nose. "It's coming from the inn." He points.

"Yeah, I smell it too." Millikan looks at the inn entrance, seeing rain come out a few minutes later holding two keys and handing Millikan one of them. "Two rooms."

"Yes, the rooms themselves are fairly small and I doubt we can all fit in one room." Rain puts the key in his pocket. "I saw one of the thugs in the lobby, a black dragon."

"Black dragon…didn't one of them use to work for Shao?" Millikan hands the key to Chuma.

"Yes, I believe his name was Kano. Dirty little grunt if you ask me." Rain scoffed as he walked back into the inn. Millikan and the others followed suit. Thankfully there rooms were on the bottom floor and right next to each other. Rain specifically requested two adjoining rooms so Millikan didn't have to run back in forth through the hall at night.

"So I think we should go and get some food." Millikan stated as they got settled in their room. Each room had two full sized beds and sofa so there was room for everyone to sleep comfortably. Though there was only one bathroom that connected the rooms. At least there was a water pump and large basin for them to use to bathe with. "As always Chuma is in charge, and no leaving the room for anything."

Millikan and Rain left the end and headed to the small marketplace located in the middle of the village. Luckily most of the shops stayed open overnight for tourists passing through. "How much koin do we have?" Millikan asked rain as they passed by a pub. He could clearly hear the loud drunk patrons inside, talking about large beasts with four eyes. It could be true but then again they were inside a pub getting drunk off their asses.

Rain stops walking and pulls out his koin pouch, juggling it in his right hand. "Not enough, but don't worry I know how to get more." He motions towards the pub. Millikan raised his brow in confusion, he didn't understand it. Rain patted his arm and walks towards the pub entrance, pushing the revolving wooden door open. Millikan was right behind him as they entered the pub. It was loud with chatter and singing, and the smell of alcohol was really strong in the air. "Wait here." Rain looks around the pub before making his way over to one of the gambling tables.

Millikan watched as Rain idly chatted with the patrons at the table who seemed to enjoy the unexpected guest. He squints as he saw Rain lean into the patron to whisper something in his ear then stands up and winks before walking. Millikan was about to say something as Rain grabs his elbow and takes him out of the pub.

"What was that?" Millikan points at the pub. "Did you just?"

"Pickpocket a noble, Yes." Rain holds up a large pouch full of koins, almost the size of his palm.

"Oh…for a second I thought you." Millikan trailed off as rain gave him an offended look.

"I never." Rain hands Millikan the pouch. "You keep it, people are less likely to approach you about missing koins." He smirked behind his mask as Millikan frowns at him. "There is a butcher shop nearby, I'm sure you can get enough for you and your men to eat. And let's be quick, it's starting to get chilly out here."

"I can hold you again if you want." Millikan teased. Rain glares at Millikan, thankful that he had on his mask.

After buying several pieces of raw meat from the butcher shop, along with loaves of bread. And making a quick stop by the grocer so Rain can get something to eat for himself. They got back to the inn before it got really cold out. As soon as Millikan entered the room, the tarks crowded him like a pack of dogs waiting for food.

" _Ngoja._ " Millikan motioned for everyone to back up as he walks over to sets the large bag of meats down. He gave each tarkatan a wrapped up large slab of meat along with a loaf of bread, though some of them tried to refuse it the bread. Millikan insisted they eat it anyway. Rain sat on the edge of the bed with his legs crossed with what looked like a ration package placed on his lap. He unwraps it to reveal four pieces of baked chicken with seasonings. A small biscuit right beside it.

After passing out the food to the tarks, Millikan the last slab and bread loaf for himself. Walking pass the eating tarks to go sit on the side of the bed next to Rain. He looks over Rain shoulder to see what he was eating out of curiosity.

"Parthian chicken." Rain had a feeling that Millikan was going to ask him and decides to tell him before he could get a word out.

"It looks spicy." Millikan unwrapped his food and took a bite of the meat, tearing it easily with his sharp teeth. Rain picks up one of the legs and offers it to Millikan. "Mmm." Millikan turned his head away to swallow the piece of meat he had in his mouth before turning to Rain. "You sure?"

"I have more than enough to fill me. Go on." Rain holds the leg towards Millikan mouth. Millikan sniffed it before taking a bite from the side. He rolled the small piece on his tongue, tasting it before swallowing it. "Is it spicy?"

"A little bit but its tastes good." Millikan looks at the leg and bites down on half of it, taking it from Rain hand.

"You're welcome." Rain looks back at his food in his lap and removes his mask so he could eat. Everyone ate in comfortable silence, an occasional grumble here and there from the tarks but nothing more. Once everyone finished their meals, Millikan ordered them to wash up in the bathroom. Tarkatans always use to sharing everything, bathing went by fast as they went in two at a time.

"You want to go in first?" Millikan asked as the last two tarkatans left the bathroom.

"You can go first, I can wait." Rain waved him off. Millikan shrugged and goes into the bathroom to wash up. Rain sat on the bed sorting through his satchel, pouring the contents out on the middle of the bed. A variety of jewelry and other valuables splayed out on the bed. Among them was small dagger with a gold grip and a grey sheath. He picks it up and pulls the dagger out of the sheath, the blade was actually a modified dragon tooth. He sits down on the side of the bed and holds the dagger up, turning it this way and that. After a few minutes of analyzing the dagger, he puts it back in the sheath and places the items back in his satchel.

Millikan comes out of the bathroom, holding his shirt in his right hand. Rain puts the satchel on the floor by his feet and stands up to go to the bathroom and wash up, because he knows he needed it. Millikan sits in the same spot rain was in previously and folds his shirt on his lap. He places the folded on the nightstand and notices Rain satchel on the floor. The flap was still open and he caught of glimpse of something shiny inside. He looks at the bathroom door then down at the satchel, picking it up and placing it on his lap. He looks inside the satchel filled with valuables, and right at the bottom was the dagger.

He reaches in and takes out the dagger, setting the satchel to the side. He ran his finger over the gold grip before removing the sheath. Brows raised as he noticed the bone blade, wondering why rain would be carrying such a primitive dagger. Then again it could just be a valuable piece with a history behind it.

Rain comes out of the bathroom, running a hand through his wet hair. Absorbing the water from his hair, drying it instantly. His tunic was hanging from the side of his waist. He looks at Millikan and noticed he was holding the dagger. "MILL!" Rain rushed over and snatched the dagger out of his hand, shoving him back on the bed with one hand and pinning him there as he held the dagger away from him.

"Whoa." Millikan stared up at Rain, raising his hands in defense. "Is that a family heirloom or something, I was very careful with it."

"This." Rain twirls the dagger in his hand. "You don't touch this, ever again. _Fahamu?_ "

" _Sikitika."_ Millikan apologized. Rain removed his hand off his chest and snatched up his satchel and sheath. "Why do you have all that stuff?" he sat up watching Rain place the dagger back in the satchel and walk over to the other side of the bed.

"It's none of your concern." Rain sets the satchel on the nightstand and pulls his tunic off his waist, placing it over the satchel. "I'm starting to like you Mill. Don't go ruining it." He lays down on the bed with his back facing Millikan.

Millikan stared at rain for a moment before getting up to blow out the candles that lit the room. He walks back over to the bed and lays down, face up. "Are you not making enough koin or is it like some…itchy fingers thing?" he turns his head towards Rain who lets out a long aggravated sigh.

"For a tarkatan, you ask a lot of questions." Rain rolled over so he was facing Millikan though he couldn't see him in the dark. "When you travel as much as I do for a long time, you have to do everything to survive. I don't always have koins so I need a backup. I only take what most people wouldn't even notice is missing til it's too late. When I can't sneak koin I just sell things to a merchant. We all can't survive on wild animals."

"So I assume you traveled to other realms?" Millikan rolled to his side to face Rain. "You are looking at my chest just so you know." He chuckled as Rain placed his hand over his face.

"Yes, I have traveled to other realms. Earth, order, chaos, nether and dream." Rain tapped the tip of his finger to his chin in thought.

"You been to dream realm. Don't people usually come back…not the same?"

"That all depends on the person I guess. I mean I been there several times and I haven't been affected by it at all. The people that accompany me on the other hand…not so much." Rain covered his mouth as he let out a yawn. "It's believed that only gods and half god can go through the realm without being affected by it."

"So you are a god then?"

"If I was I wouldn't be doing all this travelling." Rain snickered, closing his eyes. "Edenians are descendants of god so that might be it."

"Have you ever met one that travelled to that realm?"

"No I have not."

"What's chaos realm like?"

"True to its name, it is chaotic around every corner. The people there speak in _esrever._ Not to mention the women get turned on by being hit on, literally."

"You must have hit one to find that out." Millikan laughed as Rain snorted in disgust. "And order realm, do they all dress like beetles?"

"No, if you are referring to the armor that the guards wear then yes."

"Oh ok." Millikan went silent for a moment as he tried to think of another question. "So what mmmf." He was silence by Rain placing his hand over his maw. He was tired from walking all day and he just wanted to sleep.

" _Usiku_ Millikan." Rain slides his hand down Millikan jaw and chest, patting it before rolling over to his side once more. Millikan licked his teeth and rolls onto his back, staring up at the ceiling in thought.


	11. Chapter 10

Chuma was always the first of the tarks to wake up in the morning and one of the last to go to sleep other than Millikan. He was staying in the other room, sharing a bed with Jabari who used him as a pillow the whole night. Now he was stuck with a crook in his shoulder and his chest feeling like it was going to cave in.

Walking pass the other tarks as he made his way to the bathroom to get to the other room. Making sure to slam the bathroom door as loud as possible, to wake the others. He entered the other room and looks around, eyes landing on Millikan who was still laying on the bed.

"Millikan." Chuma walks over to the side of the bed and looks at rain who was still asleep with his arm around Millikan midsection, his face buried under his hair. He didn't think much of it as he looks back at Millikan who was staring at the ceiling. "There is something I forgot to mention to you about the forbidden forest."

"What about it?"

"A couple of months ago I recalled some of the elder tarks speaking of _msasi._ "

" _Msasi,_ you mean those that hunt…"

"Tarkata, _ndiyo._ " Chuma nods his head. "I for one don't really care about the _masasi._ But I think it's best you are aware of the looming threat they we may face in the forest."

" _Asante_ Chuma." Millikan looked down at Rain who stirred then lifted his head.

"What's this about _msasi?_ I am unfamiliar with the term." Rain yawned as he rolled over and sat up in the bed, kicking his legs over the side as he ran a hand through his hair.

"Chuma, tell everyone to get ready to go soon." Millikan sat up and stretched his arms over his head. He grabs his shirt off the night stand and pulls it over his head. "Is there another route to shao Kahn fortress, one that doesn't require us to go through the forest?"

Rain was already standing up, haven put on his shirt on as well. He turned around to look at Millikan with a questioning look. "There is an alternate route through the mountains but it would make more sense to go through the forest instead, that way we can reach the fortress by sundown."

"Yeah." Millikan sighed.

"Something wrong Mill?"

"For the past decade there been this group of nomads who go around hunting tarks for game and profit. And I don't want to risk losing any of my men in the forest."

"I see." Rain looks at the other tarks who were up and getting themselves ready. "I will be with you so that should deter them."

"Probably." Millikan stood up and goes into the bathroom. He hoped rain was right about that, then again the fact that those nomad's hunted tarks made it seem like they wouldn't care about casualties.

There was no doubt in Millikan mind that the thugs handing out side of the inn were Black dragon. Fifteen of them dressed in what looked like black military uniforms with the black dragon insignia patch on the arm sleeves. The other two were dressed differently than the others, which concludes the fact that they were in charge. A blonde headed male with a ninja GI and red headed dagger wielding female.

The female seemed to be complaining to the blonde male about something that had to do with earth realm. Millikan can really care less about the conversation, he just wanted to get his men out of the Inn but they seemed to be blocking the way as they crowded the entrance. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Rain walk past him and out the door.

"Excuse me." Rain says to one of the thugs standing in his way. The man just looks at him but steps out of the way. He looks back at Millikan and motions for him to follow. Millikan shrugs and follows Rain outside, the others walking right after him in a single line.

"What the…aye Kira look." The blonde nudged the female known as Kira, pointing at the tarks.

"I didn't know they grew hair?" Kira said out loud, looking directly at Millikan. Sensing someone was looking at him, Millikan looks back to see Kira who quickly looks away. "Come on Kobra, we better get moving or we won't hear the last from Kabal." She takes something out of her back pocket and tosses it on the ground. A red and black portal appearing just a few feet away. One by one the black dragon stepped through the portal which disappears after the last one picks up the item off the ground. Millikan looks at Rain with squinted eyes.

"Don't give me that look." Rain rolled his eyes as he headed to the ferry station. The morning Ferry was just about set to go out and luckily it was empty except for the man that they talked to the other day.

"Still need those horses?" The man asked as soon as he saw the group.

"Yes, we do. And a carriage would be nice as well. We have koin to pay for it too." Rain looks over at Millikan waist and reaches over, grabbing the black pouch off his hip. The man nods and motions to two other standing nearby.

"Two horses and a carriage." The man calls out. "I'll have them ready in no time, so I suggest you all get on the ferry and wait there."

" _Gura._ " Millikan motions for everyone to get on the ferry. It was big enough to carry 40 people over the river, which was only a one hour ride across. As soon as everyone got settled on the ferry. The two horses and the carriage was loaded on after them. And since they were the first ones to get there, the other people waiting to get on the ferry had to wait their turn.

Millikan stood at the front of the Ferry, leaning against the railing as he looked out at the river, more at the foggy forbidden forest on the other side. No matter what season it was in Outworld, that forest always had some supernatural fog surrounding it. The fog didn't pose any danger but it made it difficult for those with no sense of direction to get lost in it. Probably why those hunters chose that place as their hunting ground. Not many tarks ventured through there and come out with the horde they travelled with. Millikan just hoped that they get through the forest as fast as possible, no breaks.

"You seem really worried about the… _msasi,_ did I say that right?" Rain stood next to Millikan leaning back on the railing. Millikan nods his head as he continued to stare at the forest as if he was expecting something to pop out of the fog. "Are they really that much of a threat?"

"They hunt tarkatans like wild animals. Nobody knows how they do it or why but it just really…unsettling to know that something out there has their sights set on my kind." Millikan gritted his teeth in irritation. "I just hope I can get all of them through the forest in one piece." He says looking over at the other tarks.

"You make a great leader Millikan." Rain lightly touched Millikan bicep. "But you let your thoughts get to you too much. You need to have more faith in your men or else it all just goes downhill."

"Do you really think I'm a good leader Rain? I killed one of my own for biting me."

"You were simply defending yourself, and beside you said it yourself. It's common for that to happen."

"It could have been prevented though. He would still be alive if I subdued him another way."

"Yes…sure…like you would have the time to think about a right way to subdue someone who is losing their minds and bites you on the arm. Out of instinct you slammed him to get him off. Honestly Mill, you are more dangerous with a brain." Rain patted his bicep twice then grips his shoulder. "Sometimes it's best if we just put those type of thoughts in the back of our minds, it makes things much…easier to handle."

Millikan stared down at Rain then sighs "I suppose you are right."

"No. I am right. I been around long enough to know that thinking in the past will prevent you from moving ahead." Rain notice Millikan brows raised slightly. "And I also know that you don't like swimming so if you say anything I don't like, you will be swimming the rest of the way."

"I won't, I just like seeing that face you make when you assume I'm going to make a joke about your age." Millikan grinned. Rain pulls his mask over his face and walks away in a hasty manner. "Oh come on, I didn't even say anything offensive." He chuckled as he watch Rain go over to the horses, petting one of them on the head.

They reached the shore and quickly got off the ferry. Millikan wanting to get moving as quickly as possible through the forest. He ordered all the tarks to get inside of the carriage while he and Rain sat up front. Millikan made sure to put on his mask, just in case. It gave him a bit of hope that these hunters went by sight and not smell, or else they would have some trouble.

"We should keep on the north pathway, the fog is less dense and will be able to see what ahead of us." Rain tells Millikan as the go on the front of the carriage. Rain took the reins and shakes it, making the horses move forward.

"Can they go faster?" Millikan asked after about ten minutes. Eyes looking to the left and right, a slight state of paranoia kicking in. Rain shakes the reins, the horses starting to trot.

"You need to relax." Rain says as he kept his eyes on the path ahead. Millikan heavy breathing and shifting was starting to make him feel uneasy. If only he had some wine for Millikan to drink but that might not work if Millikan was so focused on the forest that he wouldn't dare take a sip of wine. "Millikan."

" _Nini?_ " Millikan almost shouted out. Rain head whipped in his direction, finding the shout unnecessary. " _Sikitika_ Rain."

"Tell me something about traditions, do your people celebrate birthdays or holidays?"

"We celebrate birthdays but it's not anything extravagant. Just a small get together around the fire where we all have a drink and eat our favorite dish." Millikan scratched an itch on his right arm forearm. "As for holidays, not so much."

"Really?"

"We don't have holidays. I mean we do have a festival celebrating the death of warriors."

"Ah." Rain nods. "Are there any other traditions, like…relationships? I assume there some rules about mating right?"

"Only the _Kiongozi_ chooses who is and isn't allowed to breed. Other than that there is no rule against mating. We are basic when it comes to those things. Find someone to mate with during the season or for life."

"The _Kiongozi_ …is that your father Baraka?"

"For the past 50 years." Millikan looks to his right, eyes focused on the trees. Rain nudged his arm to grab his attention.

"And how does one become _Kiongozi?_ " Rain wanted to keep Millikan talking, keep him focused on anything other than their surroundings.

"My father was next in line after his father. The next one in line to become _Kiongozi_ when my father dies is my brother Abasi."

"You don't want to be the next _Kiongozi?"_

"I thought about it but then I take one look at my father and go nope." Millikan shook his head no. "It's hard taking such a responsibility. Having to care for eleven tarks is bad enough. I can't imagine being in charge of a horde."

"Well you are doing great so far." Rain commented. Just as things were starting to settle down and Millikan wasn't on a verge of having a nervous breakdown. A large brown fur dog jumps out in front of the horses spooking them. "Damn." Rain pulled back on the reigns as the horses neighed and stomped there hooves. They eventually calmed down as the dog just stood there staring at them. Millikan and Rain exchanged a look as they tried to figure out why the dog was just sitting the middle of the path.

"I'll get it." Millikan moved to get off the carriage but was stopped by rain grabbing his arm.

"I got it, stay here." Rain hands Millikan the reigns and teleports in front of the horses. He took a steps forward and waved his hand, trying to shoo the dog away. "Get out of here mutt." He shouted at the dog but it made no move to run away. Rain frowned and sprays a jet a water at the dog finally getting it to run off into the trees. Rain teleports back on the carriage next to Millikan and takes the reigns back. "That was a strange dog." He says as he shakes the reigns, getting the horses to move once more.

"You telling me." Millikan laughed nervously as he looks in the direction the dog ran off to. He was getting a weird feeling in his gut that something was going to go terribly wrong. He looks over at Rain who seems focused on the path ahead. He scooted over til their shoulders touched, feeling slightly better. Rain didn't seem to mind, just merely glance at Millikan without turning his head. Maybe he was just overreacting.


	12. Chapter 11

Several Hours Later

Rain shifted in his seat, trying to get comfortable. Millikan had fallen asleep about an hour ago and was leaning against his side. His head on his shoulder and snoring right in his ear. It wasn't annoying just that it was uncomfortable trying to sit up straight with a near 250 plus lbs tarkatan laying against you. At least he wasn't acting paranoid anymore that was the bright side of things. One of the horses stopped walking causing the other one to stops as well.

"A pee break, of course." Rain rolled his eyes as he placed the reigns to the side. He looks over at Millikan or tried to, only seeing the top of his half shaved head. There was a noise coming from inside the carriage and the side door opens as Jabari and two other tarks jump out.

"Where are you three going?" Rain called out.

"I have to pee." One of them replied as he searched for a tree to pee on. Rain shrugged, not like they were going to go far anyways. Of course the rest of the tarkatans climbed out to go pee as well. Rain waited a few minutes before calling out to the other tarks "Let's go."

"Idi, where you going?" Jabari called out as he saw Idi walk into the woods. "IDI!"

"Shit." Rain cursed, this wasn't good. Millikan stirred awake and looks around in slight confusion.

"Why did we stop?" Millikan sat up straight, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. He looks back at the carriage to see the door open and noticed some of the tarks were out. "Hey." He jumped down from the carriage and looks around. "Why are you out? I thought I said no one gets out until I said so."

"We needed to pee." Benzi says with grunt.

"Ok, now everyone inside." Millikan points at the carriage.

"Idi, let's go." Jabari calls out. Millikan grabs Jabari by the arm and shoves him towards the carriage.

"IDI!." Millikan sniffed the air, finding Idi scent right away. He walked in the direction of the scent, tracking him. "Idi, you better get back here." He looks pass the trees and thick bushes, no Idi in sight. It was unlike Idi to just wonder off, he was always the one to stick close to others and the youngest of the group by five years. "Idi…say something." Now Millikan was starting to worry, that paranoid feeling coming back. A loud bark echoed through the forest followed by a familiar growl. "IDI!" Millikan ran into the direction of the sound.

He didn't have to run far as he finds Idi hanging upside down from a tree by a rope that latched around his ankle. Idi was trying to cut the rope with his arm-blade but was having no luck. "Idi. hold on." Millikan looks around, trying to find the front end of the rope. He finally spots the front end attached to some wheel. He runs over and extends his left arm-blades and chops the rope in one swipe. Idi fell to the ground with a yelp, landing right on his back. Millikan rushed to his side and pulls him to his feet.

"Damn Idi, why did you wonder off like that?" Millikan snarled as he headed back to the carriage, a tight hold on Idi wrist.

" _Sitikita_ Mill, I won't do it again I just thought I smelt another tarkata." Idi whimpered with his head low.

"Another tarkata…like a live one?" Millikan gives Idi a strange look. Idi just nods. "Forget it, lets get back." They got back to the carriage and Millikan literally shoves Idi inside and slams the door shut. He climbs onto the front of the carriage next to Rain. "Let's move."

"What happened?" Rain asked as he got the horses moving once more.

"Idi said he smelt another tarkata nearby."

"What if there is another tarkata?"

"I don't care. Not part of my horde so it's not my problem." Millikan sits back crossed his arms. "How long before we reach the town."

"Not too far now, we should get there by sundown." Rain looks at the sky, sensing a rainstorm forming overhead. "You should get in the carriage."

" _Nini_..no I'm fine out here." Millikan shakes his head, plus it was too crowded on the inside. Just as he said that he felt a droplet of water hit his right shoulder. Looking up as a light rain came down. "Oh. Can't you do something about that?"

"I can only make it. I can't really will it to go away." Rain clutched the reigns in his hands as the rain started to come's down harder followed by thunder. The horses neighed in fright, stopping in there tracks. "We won't be able to move until the storm passes over."

"Great." Millikan huffed, making a sputtering sound as his mask got soaked. He climbed down from the carraige and walks over to the door getting ready to open it. Millikan turned his head to the right as he heard sharp whistling sound then something pierce the right side his neck. He touches his neck and yanks out a small needle. He felt a bit of drowsiness overcome but it quickly goes away as he shakes his head. "Rain, we got trouble." He climbs back on the front of the carriage and snatched the reins from Rain who jolted in surprise.

"What is it?" Rain grabs onto Millikan arm as he got the horses to run at full speed. "Mill."

"I just got shot by some arrow, I think it was supposed to knock me out but…ow." Millikan growled as he felt another needle hit his arm. He reached over and pulls it out, throwing it away. Another bout of drowsiness overcomes him but he just forces it away. "We got to get out of here fast."

"Umm Mill."

" _Nini?_ "

"Tree down up ahead." Rain shouted out. The horses neighed and try to stop but due to the wet ground beneath their hooves, they end up sliding and crashing into the fallen tree. One horse flipped over while the other tries to jump over the log. Rain grabs hold of Millikan and teleports them a few feet behind the carriage. Millikan could only watch as the carriage wheels broke apart and the carriage itself flipped to its side. He and rain ran over to the carriage and climbs up to the side.

Millikan yanks the door open and pulls the tarks out as fast as possible. "Run north and don't stop." He shouted out. The all ran down the path, leaving the horses behind. Millikan made sure to stay in the back so he could keep an eye on the tarks in front of him.

"Millikan, I think we need to find cover." Rain tells him.

"Got any ideas?" he shouted out.

"Head west, there should be a cave nearby." Rain runs off in the direction and Millikan orders the other to follow suit. At least the rain stopped falling so they were didn't have to worry about that. The group kept running as Rain led the way, weaving through the trees and jumping over fallen logs and bushes.

"Ahhh." Jabari roared out in pain as he stepped on hand-made spike trap.

"Jabari!." Millikan teleports to his side and sees the spike trap lodged into Jabari right leg. Breaking off the large piece but leaving the spike in Jabari leg, Millikan hauls Jabari over his shoulder and keeps running. " _Gura."_ He shouted at the others who stopped to wait for him. Rain stops in the middle of clearing and looks around, bouncing lightly as he tried to remember exactly where the cave was. "Rain, we don't have time to sit around."

"I know, ah this way." Rain runs to the left and they follow suit. They ran pass more trees and bushes. Millikan was starting to get more worried, fearing that there were more traps that he and his men could potentially set off.

Suddenly a large brown beast with teeth and claws lunged at one of the running tarks, tackling him to the ground. The poor tark roared in pain as the beast tore at his torso, ripping into flesh and pulling out his innards in one motion.

"Keep it moving?" Millikan commanded. He was pretty sure that was the same dog from earlier. As they continued to run, the dog stops attacking and starts running after the others. "RAIN!."

"There!." Rain finally find the cave, it was small opening but he knew it was spacious on the other side. "Get in." He waited by the entrance, letting the other tarks run inside.

"Chuma, take Jabari." Millikan hands Jabari over to Chuma who struggled to hold the other. "I'm going to kill that fucking mutt." Millikan extends both of his arm-blades and took a few steps forward. The dog was running towards him, its mouth dripping with fresh blood. Rain waited by the entrance, not wanting to leave Millikan out here alone.

The dog lunges at Millikan, its mouth wide as it tried to go for his shoulder. Millikan dips and shoulder tackles the dog underbelly, knocking it back. The dog tumbled across the ground with a whimper. It quickly got up, snarling at Millikan and barking angrily.

Millikan snapped his teeth at the dog in retaliation before running and jumping onto its back. The dog twisted this way and that, its teeth snapping at Millikan. Growling, Millikan dug his claws into the dog shoulders and yanked back causing the dog to yelp and fall over to its side. Wasting no time, Millikan latches onto the dog throat with his teeth. Biting down with all his strength and jerked his head back, taking a large chunk of flesh with him.

The dog whimpers and yelps as blood spurted from its open wound, within seconds the dog stops moving, bleeding to death. Millikan steps back as a black fog envelopes the dog and dissipates, revealing a dark haired man with a gaping neck wound. His body was covered in tattoos and he wore a skirt made of tarkatan skin and teeth. Rain walks over to look at the dead man on the ground.

"So this is the hunter?" Rain tilted his head, a bit perplexed.

"A shapeshifter, he's dead now." Millikan steps over the dead man and heads towards the cave. "Hopefully that's the last of it."


	13. Chapter 12

"Jabari stop squirming." Millikan growled out as he tried to get a good grip on the wooden spike sticking out of the tarks leg. Chuma pinned his shoulders down while another held onto his ankles. Jabari was twitching and squirming, pained snarls coming from his snapping maw. His skin was turning red and sweating so much that his clothes became soaked. "I can't get it out if he doesn't stop moving."

"He's burning up Mill, I think he's been poisoned." Rain was sitting near the entrance, making sure no outsiders try to sneak there way in. Millikan pressed the back of his hand against Jabari forehead, he was hotter than normal. He looked at the wooden spike, it must be laced with the same stuff that was on the needle.

"What should we do?" Chuma asked, sounding worried for his friend. Jabari stops squirming yet his breathing was still labored as his body continue to burn up from the inside. Millikan took the opportunity to grab on the spike and yank it out of Jabari leg. Everyone in the cave flinched when Jabari let out a loud cry of pain that ampilified from being in the enclosed space of the cave. Idi immediately rushed over with a torn piece of his own shirt and pressed against the wound to stop the bleeding.

Millikan gets up and leaves the cave, carrying the spike with him. Rain looks at the other tarks before leaving the cave as well. Rain grits his teeth and wraps his arms around himself, it was getting chilly all of sudden. Could be the forest itself or just the sudden weather changing, either way he didn't like standing out here. He looks in Millikan direction, seeing that he was observing the wooden spike in his left hand.

"What is it Mill?" Rain walks over to Millikan side.

"Were usually immune to poisons. Whatever making Jabari sick is something new…and life threatening." Millikan tossed the spike to the ground and walks off. He looks around trying to find the dead man but he was long gone. Either he wasn't really dead or he had allies. "Shit."

"Our best bet is to get out this forest as soon as possible Millikan. We don't exactly know how many of them are out there." Rain watches Millikan crouch to the ground and picks up a piece of blood covered grass, lifting it to his nose to sniff it. His left brow raising as Millikan licks the grass as well before standing up. "Oh no you don't."

"I have to find them. They might have an antidote and well they need to be stopped before more tarkata get killed." Millikan sniffed the air, catching the scent of blood nearby. He heads west, tracking the scent with ease.

"Millikan." Rain rushed after Millikan, grabbing his arm to stop him. "You really think you can take whatever they are on your own. Sure you took down one but what if there's more then you can handle."

"You're right." Millikan backs to the cave entrance. "Chuma, Benzi and Idi, you three come with me. The rest of you stay and take care of Jabari."

"I can't believe this." Rain shivered, tightening his arms around his body as he followed Millikan in the others.

"You can just stay behind you know." Millikan looks back at rain, grinning slightly at his shivering form.

"Keep grinning like that and I might just go back." Rain snapped at him. "We need to come up with a plan for when we do find them."

"Kill them." Benzi piped up. Millikan points at Benzi with a nod. Rain rolled his eyes as he walked up beside Millikan, standing close enough to where there arms touched.

"It surprises me that you traveled around for so long and you still get sensitive to the cold." Millikan wraps an arm around Rain shoulders, holding him close as they continued walking. Rain stayed quiet, not feeling in the mood for a retort at the moment. He leaned his head against Millikan, able to get warm enough to the point that he was no longer shivering.

"Smell that." Idi snorted, taking a few steps ahead of the group. "Smells like Ashon…burning."

"They are cooking him." Chuma choked out.

"Oh how shocking it is to cannibals when they smell their own being cooked." Rain whispered under his breath. Millikan gave Rain a pinch on the shoulder then removes his arm from around his shoulder, stepping away. Rain frowned a bit at this, almost following Millikan until he smelt it to. "We should see how many there are before we go in."

"Yeah…Chuma _gura."_ Millikan motioned to Chuma who nods and runs ahead of them. Disappearing into the trees. They all stood around and waited for Chuma to return. Several minutes passed and Millikan was starting to worry a bit. It wasn't like Chuma to take this long to get back from s simple scouting. Especially if the location was just a few blocks away. "Come on." Tired of waiting, Millikan rushed towards the direction Chuma went, tracking his scent.

The smell of burning flesh was getting stronger along with fresh blood. Millikan spots small flame in the distance, running towards it as fast as he could. "MILLIKAN WAIT." Chuma was seen running back and nearly collides into him.

"What took you so long?" Millikan growled at Chuma as he held him up. He sniffed and looked down to see the bottom half of his shirt soaked in fresh blood. "Chuma…" He looks up once more, just as Chuma fell over into his arms. Millikan checked for a pulse and found nothing. He laid Chuma on the ground and runs off into the direction Chuma was running from.

Rain and the other two ran after Millikan in a rush. The tarks extending their arm-blades just in case. Millikan reached to what looked like a small camp set up. There was a campfire with a leg sticking out of it. Several tents scattered about. The worst part was the upper body of Ashon hanging from a tree, his innards spilled out to the ground below. So shocked by the scene before him, Millikan was unaware of the Centaur charging towards him from the right side.

Rain happened to arrive just in time to stop the centaur from running Millikan over. Spraying a a strong jet of water at the Centaur side, knocking it off balance. Millikan finally comes to and jumps back just as the centaur passed him. " _Asasnte._ " Millikan looks at Rain who nods. Millikan looks at the centaur, knowing there had to be more than just this one around.

The centaur turns around, baring his teeth as he looked around at the others before charging at Millikan. At that time, four men dressed in the same tarkatan skin kilt and bones came running out from all directions, wielding arm-blade as swords. Rain and the other tarks fought off the oncoming men as Millikan dodges the charging Minotaur like a matador.

Millikan jumps to the left as the Centaur charged at him again and misses. Huffing and stomping its hooves, the centaur tail whipped through the air before aiming at Millikan. Three balls of spark shot at Millikan feet, making him stumble back and bump into a tree.

"Need help?" Rain called out as he knocks out one of the men with a roundhouse kick. Millikan shook his head as he regained his balance and snarled at the centaur who turns around to face him. The centaur stared Millikan down with his dark eyes as he trotted backwards.

"I want that one now." The centaur points at Millikan with a shout. The other men that were fighting the tark suddenly pulled back and ran towards Millikan direction. Rain teleports beside Millikan and sprays them all down.

"Any ideas?" Millikan backs up against Rain, now back to back as they looked around.

"It's obvious that centaur is the leader, we need to take him down." Rain sprays more water at the men as they tried to get back up only to slip and fall again. Idi and Benzi lunged at the falling men and stabs them, piercing their hearts before killing the third one with their teeth. Now there was only the centaur left and he seemed to realize his predicament as he took a few steps back.

"How do you kill a centaur?" Millikan whispered back to Rain.

"Like everything else, through the heart." Rain looks at the centaur. "Though I never killed one before in my life."

"The heart it is, distract him." Millikan ran off to the left. The Centaur scoffed watching Millikan and ignoring the others. Rain raised his right hand up high and clenched his fist before making a downward motion, a bolt of lightning comes down right in front of the centaur.

"Arg." The centaur reeled back on his hind legs to avoid the bolt. He turned his attention to rain and aims his tail at him, shooting off a barrage of sparks at Rain who easily dodges it. Millikan ran over to the fire and holds his left arm-blade over the fire. Making sure the centaur was still distracted as his arm-blade heated up. After a few second the end of his arm-blade had turned white hot just as he wanted it to be. He needed to time this right or else they all were going to be trampled by the centaur.

Rain continued to dodge and spray the centaur, while the other tarks pretended to jump at the centaur only to jump back just out of range of hoof or flying tail. The centaur stomped his front hooves in irritation and as he looked between and the other tarkata. Unaware of Millikan sneaking up behind him.

Rain calls down another bolt of lightning, this time it hits the centaur with little affect. Only causing him to raise his arms to block out the bright flash. Suddenly he feels a weight on his back. He turns his head to see Millikan sitting on his back, his left arm-blade reared back.

"Aaaahh." The centaur couldn't even buck as he felt the hot arm-blade pierce through his back and out of his chest. His gurgled roar echoed through the air as he looked down his own heart beating on the tip of the blade, smoke rising from the flesh being cooked. Millikan pulls his arm-blade back and jumps off just as the centaur stumbles and falls over on its right side with a loud thud. Rain and the others walk over to Millikan side to stare down at the dead centaur.

"Mill, one of them is still alive." Idi points to the one Rain knocked out moments earlier.

"Bring him over here." Millikan commanded. Idi and Benzi walk over to the unconscious man and drags him over to Millikan. "Wake him up."

Benzi looks at the man before smacking him across the face hard, waking him up instantly. The man panicked and tries to pull away but the tarks had good hold on him. Millikan pressed the tip of his bloody arm-blade against the man throat, tilting his head up.

"Are there anymore of you out there?" Millikan asked.

"There will always be more of us out there. As long as people are willing pay for a tark, we are always supplying." The man gagged as Millikan pressed the blade closer to his neck.

"Who's in charge of this?"

"Like I tell you tarkata. All I can say is my boss would pay good koin to have you."

"Im not merchandise and neither are the rest of us. Now before I let my men make you into an appetizer, tell me about this poison you use to hunt us."

"Why?"

"You must have an antidote."

"There is no antidote because it's not a poison per say. More like tarkatan essence but it works from the inside."

"What do you mean?"

"Let me guess, one of your other tarks are having a fever…oh you should of never left him alone." The man chuckled then gags as Millikan grabs him by the neck and lifts him up high. "Whoever you left him with…are probab…bly…dead now."

"Fuck." Millikan clutched his hand tight around the man throat and twisted, cracking the man neck. "We got to get back to the others." Millikan drops the dead man to the ground and runs off.

Millikan was the first to arrive to the cave entrance, the smell of blood overwhelming his senses as he got near. "No…no…" as he got closer the smell grew stronger and there was the sound of tearing flesh and bone. He peeked inside the cave and saw what could be compared to mass slaughtering. Everyone was lying dead, their throats chewed up and chest covered in stabs and claw marks. One tark was still alive and was knowing away on Jabari intestines.

"Millikan…" Rain grab Millikan shoulder and pulls him back away from the cave entrance. The sound alerted the feasting tark. He stops knowing on the intestines and steps out of the cave and looks around before his eyes landed on Millikan. His upper body covered in the same claw marks along with a few bite marks as well. "Mill."

" _Ndugu…_ I can't do it." Millikan shook his head. The ravaged tark snapped his teeth and lunged at Millikan or at least tried to. Idi and Benzi jumps onto him and pins him down to the ground.

"Mill, you have to end it." Rain tells him. Millikan looks down at the ground, overwhelmed with emotions. He almost lost his whole horde in one day, what kind of leader was he? "Mill."

"I can't do it. I can't." Millikan shoved rain hand off his shoulder and stomps off. Rain looks at the other tarks and nod. Benzi and Idi exchanged looks before taking hold of the ravaged tark head and twisting it hard til it cracked, rendering him lifeless.

"You two should burn the bodies."

"We can't do that without Mill permission." Idi responds, looking in Millikan direction. Rain sighed and shook his head.

"I fear he is not in the right state of mind to be giving any permission at the moment. So go on and burn the bodies quickly… _pendeza?_ "

"Alright fine. But you will have to tell him that it was your call." Idi nods to Benzi and they both go into the cave to retrieve the other bodies. A bonfire funeral for the dead tarkata. Rain walks off to go check on Millikan. Spotting him not that far away from their location.

Rain watched as Millikan attacked a tree with his bare fist. Punching and clawing at it, grunting and snarling as if it was the worst thing in the world. He been going at it for a good five minutes now and Rain was debating whether or no he should stop him or let him continue to take out his anger on the tree. Millikan swings a right hook, cracking the bark of the tree with ferocity. He swing a left and does the same thing, this time leaving a dent in the side of the tree.

Maybe his father was right, he wasn't ready to lead. Then again, they lasted for almost 2 weeks, twice as long than any other _Jambazi._ That was beside the point now, most of his tarks were dead and there was only two of them left. The youngest, the babies of the horde. What the hell was he thinking taking the youngest tarks with him? Idi wanted to go because his big brother Haji was going. As for Benzi, he was just a cousin who Baraka adopted as his own after his father passed away.

"Hai." Millikan punches the tree again then reels back with a whimper as his knuckles cracked. This only made him angrier and he pulled back, getting ready to punch the tree again only to be stopped by Rain grabbing onto his wrist.

"I think the tree had enough of your abuse Mill." Rain says in a calming tone. Millikan turned his head to look back at Rain before snatching his arm away. He turns around and slumps back against the tree and slides to the ground, ignoring the feel of the bark scraping his back. Rain looks down at Millikan with a sympathetic look in his eyes. "It's ok to cry you know. There is no shame in that." He sits down beside Millikan and leans against his shoulder.

"Tarkatans don't cry." Millikan sniffled, head down and dreads swaying in the wind.

"Is this a tark thing or something your father told you?"

"Both." Millikan looks at his left hand, stretching his fingers with a few cracks. The knuckles were raw and bloody from his punching the tree. His a few of his claws a broken off from his scratching the tree as well. The middle one in particular had ripped off from the cuticle leaving behind a bloody stump where nail use to be. Rain grabs hold of Millikan left hand, he rubbed the knuckle with his thumbs. Water trickling from his fingertips as he used it to sooth the burning pain away. "Why are you still here?"

"Hmm?" Rain continued to massage Millikan hand, wiping away the blood as it started to heal up. Millikan lifted his head to look over at rain.

"You could have went ahead without us. The fortress isn't that far away."

"I thought we were supposed to go there together. That was the plan."

"Yeah but…never mind." Millikan looks down at his hand to see it healed but didn't pull away from Rain. "Thank you."

"For?"

"Coming. I know you didn't need to travel with us since you fully healed the next day. I was expecting you to disappear the next morning." Millikan teeth clicked as rain stops massaging his hand. "Not that I was saying you were going to betray. You said it yourself, you could have survived without my aid."

"Yes…I could have survived without your assistance. And yes I could have just left the next morning. Trust me, I had my doubts."

"Then why you stay?" Millikan stared directly at Rain face. Rain went silent as he kept his head down, his hair blocking Millikan view. "You can't tell me the answer, I can take it."

"You say that like I was going to say something awful." Rain lifted his head, flipping his hair back a bit. "I stayed because I chose to Mill. I maybe an assassin of shao khan but I do have principals, honor. At first it was just to repay a debt for aiding me. I mean you and your men could have had me for dinner instead. But instead you proved that all tarkatans aren't savage beasts as most people claim you are." He took a deep breath and sighed. "At first I thought it was just intrigue, something new to discover as the days passed. I was curious about you from the start, after you told me who your parents were I did fear that I was counting down the days."

"You really thought I was going to have you killed?"

"Can you blame me?"

"No, not really." Millikan shrugged.

"As I said you intrigue me and I started to grow a liking to you which is rare. Because I try not to get attached to those I travel with…because of the world we live in and the chance that me or the other person could die at any moment."

"Morbid but true."

"Like I said I tried to not get attached but I guess that can't be helped sometimes."

"Well, I'm glad you did you decide to stay. I could be dead without your guidance." Millikan chuckled, feeling slightly better than before.

"And I would have been bored without your prying questions." Rain smirked as Millikan frowned at him. "You do ask a lot of questions though."

"I can't help it that I'm curious and that you are walking book of knowledge."

"Pardon me?"

"You don't look your age though."

"Are we still going on about age?" Rain sneered. Millikan just shook his head no. "So my age doesn't bother you then?"

"No, almost half of the populace in Outworld is quadruple my age."

"That I already knew." Rain shifted, turning more towards Millikan. "Will you entertain me for a second?"

"Hmm?" Millikan turns his head toward Rain who seem to be giving him a strange look. " _Nini?_ "

"Promise you won't bite me."

"Uh…ok."

"I need to hear it."

" _Ahadi_." Millikan snickered. Rain reaches over and slips his hands through Millikan dreads, tucking a few strands behind ear before lightly clutching the back of his head. Millikan stiffened up, eyes wide at rain actions.

"I'm not going to hurt you." Rain smiled a bit as he leans in and presses his lips to the front of Millikan teeth. Millikan was frozen, not sure how to respond at the moment. Rain was kissing him and that, was out of nowhere. Rain pulls away and removes his hand. "Maybe I was wrong."

"You just kissed me." Millikan whispered.

"I did and I'm sorry if it made you uncomfortable. I was just curious." Rain licked his lips and reaches up to pull his mask over his face.

"I…liked it." Millikan hooks a finger under Rain mask and pulls it back down. "I was just…not expecting it."

"Oh." It was Rain turn to be surprised as Millikan leans in and pressed his teeth against Rain lips, then ever so lightly slipped his tongue out to lick Rain bottom lip. Millikan reached up to slip his hand into Rain hair, tilting his head slightly to the right as he nibbled and licked on Rain bottom lip. In return Rain licks back, their tongues pressing against each other. Millikan finally pulls always, licking at his teeth. "Kissing a tarkatan, that's a first for me."

"I'm an experiment now." Millikan snickered.

"No…no you are not." Rain shook his head, running a hand through his unruly hair. Millikan wanted to kiss rain again but the smell of burning bodies got his attention. He stood up and saw the large bonfire in the distance. Idi and Benzi tossing the last body into the fire. Rain stood up and turns around to see what Millikan was looking at. "I told them to do it."

" _Asante._ " Millikan was really great full for that because he wasn't sure if he could give the order to burn the bodies himself. He walks over to stand by Benzi and Idi, patting their backs. Rain stood just few feet away watching the three tarks bow to the fire, paying their respects to the dead.


End file.
